Beauty and Prince
by BunnyKong
Summary: Okay... maaf ini terlalu smut.. Mianheeee.. aku iseng aja... karena bosan, karena skripsi buat bosan, jadi okee... well... sorry kalo nanti gak bagus... just 4 fun I'm just too obsessed about Leobin/Taekbin... Dan sekali lagi... maaaf... aku uda peringatkan okee.. warningg... lol
1. Desc

Ini tentang kerajaan gitu (mianhe kalau gk perfect nanti).

Prince Leo ditunangkan dengan anak pertama di kerajaan X, yaitu dengan Princess Ken. Saat ia tiba, ia disambut oleh penduduk kerajaan, termasuk adik-adik Princess Ken. Tapi ia telah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengan si bungsu, yaitu Princess Hongbin aka Beauty. Mereka sering bertemu secara rahasia. Hingga suatu malam, mereka melakukan kesalahan dan mengubah masa depan Leo dan Hongbin... akankah mereka bisa bersama?...

Leo sebagai Prince dari kerajaan Y.  
Hongbin sebagai Beauty (disini dia cewek ya).

Dan ada Ken, V, Kook yang jadi Princess (uhuk) kakaknya Beauty (jadi cewek juga) *lol  
Ken: kakak yang perhatian, ramah, ceria, baik hati.  
V : baik hati, ramah, suka bikin rusuh, dan agak lebay dan sedikit aneh  
Kook : baik hati, pendiam, lugu tapi sebenarnya gak terlalu lugu, agak jahil ketularan kakaknya V, bedanya dia gak lebay kayak V.

N sebagai dayangnya/bibi Beauty.

Hyuk sebagai suaminya N, dia gak kerja di kerajaan. Dia penebang pohon di hutan.

Ravi sebagai pelayan kerajaan di kerajaan. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Princess Ken, sekaligus personal bodyguardnya Ken. Mereka memiliki affair...


	2. Chapter 1

Pagi yang indah hari ini. Sinar matahari masuk ke kamar Hongbin. N, bibi Hongbin membukakan tirai dan jendela di kamar Hongbin. Hongbin masih tidur di tempat tidurnya yang besar dan empuk. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dan bergelombang terurai indah di punggungnya. Bibir merah yang sensual, kulit yang mulus dan putih. Senyum lebar di wajahnya.

N tersenyum melihat Hongbin.

'Such a beauty' pikir N.

N menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub Hongbin. Ia menuangkan sabun beraroma mawar di bathtub. N tersenyum puas. Ia adalah pelayan kerajaan yang setia. Terutama pada Hongbin. Sejak kecil, Hongbin lah yang paling dekat padanya. Hingga sekarang, ia dengan senang hati mengurus Hongbin. Menata rambutnya, memakaikan gaunnya, bahkan memandikannya. Hongbin menganggap bibi N seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

Sang ratu telah meninggal dunia saat Hongbin berumur 2 tahun. Sehingga N lah yang bertanggung jawab mengurus Hongbin dan kakak-kakaknya.

N mengelus kepala Hongbin.

"Beautyy... banguunnn.."

Ia mengecup kepala Hongbin.

Hongbin bergerak dan membuka matanya.

"Ohh.. bibi N... mmmm miiss youuuuu" Hongbin memeluk N dengan manja.

N tertawa.

"Okay cukup! Sekarang kau harus mandi lalu sara-"

"Mmmm don't wanna..." Hongbin kembali berbaring.

N menarik tangan Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin mengerang manja.

"No bibi N... aku masih ngantuk."

"Beauty" kata N dengan tegas.

Hongbin melakukan agyeo ke N dan N tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hongbin... aku menyukai agyeo mu tapi kita harus bergegas. Kau lupa? Kita kedatangan tamu"

Hongbin menghempaskan dirinya lagi ke bantalnya yang lembut. Wajahnya terbenam di bantal itu.

N pergi ke lemari Hongbin yang super duper besar. Ia membuka lemari itu dan... puluhan lebih gaun yang indah berjejer. Ia memilih gaun yang cocok untuk Hongbin hari ini.

"Hongbin-ah..." sahut N lembut tanpa berbalik menatap Hongbin.

Hongbin dengan langkah berat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Fineee uhhhh"

Setelah selesai mandi..

N membantu Hongbin memasang korset di pinggang Hongbin. Ia mengikat ikat korset dengan kencang. Well, ini rutinitas mereka. Pinggang Hongbin memang tidak besar, ia juga memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah. Hanya saja, memakai korset is "a must" untuk putri kerajaan.

Hari ini N memilih gaun berwarna biru langit dengan belahan dada yang sopan. Ia menyanggul rambut Hongbin dengan indah dan menyelipkan bunga mawar putih di sanggulnya. Ia juga memilih perhiasaan yang akan dipakai Hongbin. Simple tapi elegan.

Setelah selesai, ia memakaikan Hongbin parfum kesukaannya yang beraroma mawar.

Setelah itu ia menuntun Hongbin ke bawah, ruang makan.

Di meja makan yang panjang itu, Sang Raja telah duduk dan sedang minum segelas susu. Lalu ada kakaknya, Ken sedang makan sepotong roti. Well, sepotong roti yang sangat kecil. Kadang Hongbin heran, apa bisa kakaknya kenyang dengan roti segitu kecilnya.

Ken memakai gaun berwarna merah, dengan perhiasaan yang simple. Kakaknya terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan rambut Ken yang dikepang indah di pundak sebelah kanannya. Ia makan dengan sangat tenang, membuat keanggunannya bertambah.

Di seberang Ken ada V, kakaknya yang kocak. Ia memakai baju berwarna kuning cerah, topi hijau, sarung tangan merah, dan umm bibir merah yang terlihat menor.

'Seriously?' Hongbin merasa geli melihat kakaknya yang satu ini. V memang sedikit berbeda. Stylenya terlihat aneh tapi bagi Hongbin V itu keren karena percaya dirinyaa yang luar biasa.

Di sebelah V ada Kook. Kakaknya yang satu ini juga hampir ketularan V. Umm, mungkin memang sudah ketularan. Kook memakai gaun berwarna orange. Dari kepala sampai kaki ia memakai orange.

'Wow'

"Pagi semuanyaaaa.. pagi Daddy.." Hongbin mengecup pipi ayahnya lalu ia duduk di samping Ken.

"Pagi Beauty..." sahut semuanya.

"Omo Beautyy... you are so beautifull... ohhhh" kata V sambil memegang dadanya dengan lebay.

Hongbin bergumam "diamlah".

Raja berdehem.

"Baiklah... karena kalian sudah berkumpul disini, mungkin kalian sudah tau kalau kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Umm yeah Dad..." gumam Ken.

"Well.. my princess Ken! Kau akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi. Dan inilah hadiahku..."

Semuanya terdiam dan menatap ayah mereka dengan seksama.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan seorang Earl dari kerajaan Y. Dia lelaki tampan, mereka juga kaya. Kau akan menyukainya. Ohh kalian akan saling jatuh cinta."

Ayahnya menatap Ken dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Semua anak-anaknya berseru riang.

"Yeaayy.. congrats sissyyyy" Hongbin langsung memeluk Ken dengan erat.

"Oh my my my..." V yang lebay ikut memeluk Ken.

Kook yang melompat kegirangan juga ikut memeluk Ken.

Ken tidak berkata apa-apa, ia shock.

"Daddy.. siapakah Earl ini? Wow.. kami tidak sabar ingin melihat calon kakak ipar kami" tanya Kook dengan ceria.

"Sabar my princesses... Leo... Prince Leo"

"My Leo... hati-hati okay nak?"

Ayah Leo memeluk putra tunggalnya itu dengan erat.

"Yeah dad".

"Kau siap bertemu dengan calon istrimu?"

Leo mengangguk dengan mantap.

Lalu ia pamit pergi dengan kudanya. Perjalanan ke kerajaan X butuh waktu 2 hari 1 malam. Ia dikawal dengan beberapa pengawalnya di belakang dan kereta kencana yang membawa barang-barangnya.

Ia pergi dengan berat hati.

Ia tidak menyukai hal tunangan ini. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan princess Ken ini.

'Ken kah namanya? Ughh.. terserah'

Ia masih ingin pergi berburu bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, ayahnya terus memaksa dirinya untuk segera menikah. Alasan ayahnya karena Leo sudah memasuki umur 29 tahun. Dan di umur itu sudah pantas sekali untuk menikah. Ayahnya sangat menginginkan cucu. Sebagai anak yang baik, ia patuh pada perintah ayahnya. Ia pun pergi ke kerajaan X untuk bertemu dengan calon istrinya.


	3. Chapter 2

Maaf kalau ada salah tentang kata sapaan dalam dunia kerajaan ini. Aku juga gak gitu paham.. i'll try my best ... ok

Sore itu di kerajaan X, Leo akhirnya tiba. Leo turun dari kudanya, dan ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan menjilat bibirnya lalu ia berjalan masuk ke kerajaan.

Leo masuk bersama pengawalnya di sekelilingnya. Mereka disambut ceria oleh beberapa rakyat yang ada di kerajaan. Leo dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan datar terus berjalan menuju singgasana raja. Lalu ia pun berlutut dan menunduk di hadapan raja.

"My King..."

"Silahkan berdiri my Prince ... Selamat datang di kerajaan kami"

Leo berdiri dan ia melihat raja itu berdiri dengan gagah dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Di samping kanan dan kiri Raja ada 4 princess.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan putri-putri ku, my Prince Leo. Dimulai dari yang paling kanan..."

Para Princess maju 2 langkah ke depan.

Leo menatap Princess yang dimaksud. Princess itu memakai gaun berwarna merah dengan kalung emas di lehernya. Dan ia juga memakai topi hitam, yang menutupi sedikit wajah indahnya. Dengan senyum yang menggoda ia melakukan curtsy pada Leo.

"My 1st Princess, Princess Ken"

Leo tersenyum kecil dan membalas salam hormat Ken.

Ken kembali berdiri tegak.

"My 2nd Princess, Princess V"

Leo menatap Princess V. V yang memakai gaun kuning dengan topi hijau. Kali ini V memakai kalingnya yang besar berwarna merah. Leo menahan tawanya dan dengan sopan ia membalas salam hormat V.

"My 3rd Princess, Princess Kook."

Leo menatap Princess Kook dengan senyum kecil dan ia membalas salam hormat Kook. Kook dengan wajahnya yang innocent tersenyum kecil pada Leo.

"And my last Princess, Princess Hongbin"

Hongbin melakukan curtsy dan ia menunggu balasan Leo. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya kalau Leo sedang menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Hongbin menatap Leo sambil tersenyum lembut, memamerkan dimplesnya. Leo menatap Hongbin dari rambutnya yang dikepang dan ada bunga mawar di kepangannya, lalu ke leher Hongbin yang jenjang dan dihiasi kalung simple, dan gaun Hongbin yang sopan berwarna biru langit. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan takjub. Lalu ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia berdehem dan membalas curtsy Hongbin.

Ia mencuri pandang pada Hongbin. Ia merasa sedikit canggung. Dan ia melihat Hongbin yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Sekarang my Prince... pengawal ku Ravi akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu. Saya kira kau membutuhkan istirahat. Kau pasti sangat lelah. Sungguh perjalanan yang panjang bukan? Dan kita akan makan malam bersama nanti. Ravi nanti akan menjemputmu. Ravi juga akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu disini."

Leo mengangguk .

"Thank you my King"

Lalu Raja memanggil Ravi untuk menuntun Leo ke kamarnya. Dengan memberi hormat pada Raja, Leo dan pengawalnya mengikuti Ravi.

Malam itu Leo berpakaian dengan sopan. Ia memakai baju berwarna hijau lumut lengkap dengan atribut dan aksesoris kerajaannya. Ia sedang mengancing lengannya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"My Prince Leo... you ready?"

Leo merespon Ravi. Ia berjalan dengan tegap dan pergi bersama Ravi.

Leo memberi salam pada Raja dan para Princessnya.

Raja duduk di tengah dan putrinya, Princess Ken duduk di samping kanannya diikuti dengan princess lainnya. Raja menyuruh Leo untuk duduk di samping kirinya, tepat di depan Ken.

Leo tersenyum kecil pada Ken. Ken memakai gaun malamnya yang berwarna hijau lumut.

"Ooh lihatlah! Kalian memang jodoh!" Seru Raja sambil tertawa ceria.

Ken tersipu malu dan ia menunduk.

"Daddy..." gumamnya pelan.

"Okay.. ehm.. i'm sorry." Raja membetulkan kerahnya dan ia kembali duduk tegak.

Para pelayan datang membawakan mereka makanan dan minuman tiada henti. Ravi tetap berdiri tegak di belakang Leo.

"So Prince Leo? Kau akan menjadi seorang Earl kan?" Tanya Raja sambil duduk rileks di kursinya dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

Leo menghentikan makannya dan menatap Raja dengan lembut.

"Yes my King"

"Silahkan makan Prince Leo, nikmatilah hidangan yang disediakan pelayan kami. Oh dan santai saja. Kau boleh sambil makan." Suruh Raja sambil tersenyum lebar.

Leo mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"So my Prince, apa hobimu?" Tanya Raja lagi.

"Berburu, my King" jawabnya singkat.

Raja menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yang lain?"

"Bermain musik, my King"

"Oh ya? Wowwwww... Beauty kami juga pandai bermain musik, ya kan Beauty?" Sahut V sambil menepuk tangannya.

Suara sendok dan pisau berdenting kuat di piring V.

"Princess V!" Sahut Raja dengan tegas sambil menatap V dengan tatapan serius.

V menatap ayahnya lalu menunduk dan meminta maaf.

Raja menghela nafas dan kembali bertanya pada Leo.

"Musik apa yang kau suka mainkan?"

"Piano, my King"

Raja mengangguk sambil mengelus jenggotnya yang mulai memutih.

"HA! Beauty juga menyukai piano, kami suka mendengarkan Beauty memainkan pianonya, ya kan Beauty?"

V kembali membuat ulah dan kali ini Raja hanya diam dan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Kook menyikut kakaknya dan memberi sinyal untuk diam. Hongbin yang dari tadi hanya diam dan fokus ke makan malamnya.

Ken berdehem.

"Yeah, Beauty kami bisa memainkan piano. Kalian bisa berduel nanti, pasti seru." Kata Ken dengan lembut sambil melirik ke Hongbin.

Wajah Hongbin merah padam.

"Umm, maaf. Beauty? Siapa Beauty?" Tanya Leo dengan sopan.

"Aaahh! Our Hongbinnie... dia Beauty. Tidak bisa kah kau lihat?" Seru V dengan wajah sewot.

"V!" Sahut Raja dan V langsung terdiam dan kembali makan.

Leo menatap ke Hongbin. Ia merasakan geli di perutnya dan lemas. Dia juga heran ada apa dengan tubuhnya.

Hongbin memakai gaun berwarna coklat muda dengan potongan leher yang rendah, memamerkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Kali ini ia tidak mengenakan kalung. Hanya antingnya yang berwarna coklat menyapu bahunya yang mulus. Rambutnya yang disanggul dengan sedikit berantakan dan membuat kesan seksi.

Leo menelan ludahnya dan ia kembali menatap Ken.

Ken memakai gaun berwarna coklat tua. Potongan leher di gaun Ken juga rendah dan menampakkan belahan dadanya. Ia mengenakan sebuah liontin berwarna hitam. Rambut Ken yang berwarna coklat dibiarkan terurai di punggungnya.

Ken tersenyum malu padanya... atau tidak..

Leo menangkap tatapan Ken yang bukan ke arahnya, tapi ke belakangnya.

Leo mengambil gelas winenya dan meminumnya pelan. Tatapannya tak lepas.

Lalu Ken terkejut saat ia kembali menatap Leo. Dengan cepat dia menyentuh tangan Leo dan mengelusnya sambil menatap leo dengan menggoda.

"My Prince... kau juga boleh menemaniku berjalan-jalan besok. Agar kita, semakin dekat."

Leo meletakkan gelas winenya dan ia mengelus tangan Ken lalu melepaskannya.

"I would love to, my Princess" kata Leo sambil menyunggingkan senyum seksinya.

Ken tersipu malu.

Raja tersenyum puas melihat mereka.

Eottae?


	4. Chapter 3

Warning! Ini momennya Raken yang ... smut

Please... forgive meeeee

Oh my god! Mianheeeeeeeee

just can't control... just can't control... *nyanyi hyde

Raken Raken Raken

Malam itu pukul 12.30 a.m

Ken keluar dari kamarnya dengan pelan. Dia menyogok pengawal yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan roti dan menyuruh mereka diam. Pengawalnya mengangguk dan Ken berjalan santai menuju lantai bawah. Baju tidurnya yang sutra menyapu lantai. Ia mengenakan baju tidur yang pendek dan seksi yang dibalut dengan jubah tidurnya. Dia memeluk dirinya menahan dingin. Dia terus berjalan melewati ruang makan, dapur, dan sampai ke belakang dimana arah kamar Prince Leo berada.

Tapi ia berbelok ke arah lain, ke arah kamar pengawal.

Ken menaikkan jubahnya seolah-olah ia tidak ingin membuat suara. Dengan berjingkat dan ia menahan senyumnya ia terus melewati kamar-kamar pengawal. Hingga sampai di paling ujung, Ken menurunkan jubahnya, merapikan rambutnya, dan menaikkan sedikit dadanya.

Ken mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

Pintu itu terbuka dan lampu di dalam kamar itu membuat silau sehingga Ken tidak dapat melihat wajah si punya kamar dengan jelas.

Tapi Ken langsung menyerangnya dengan mendorong tubuh pengawal itu dan menciumnya dengan nafsu.

Pengawal itu membanting pintu itu dan mendorong tubuh Ken ke pintu sambil membalas ciumannya.

Suara rintihan memenuhi ruangan.

Tangan Ken menjelajahi tubuh pengawal yang berotot itu. Ken mencubit pelan otot pengawal itu dan membuat pengawal itu menggigit bibir Ken.

Ken mengerang dan ia menggesek tubuhnya ke tubuh pengawal itu. Membuat member pengawal itu merespon akibat ulah nakal Ken. Tangan pengawal itu dengan cekatan melepas jubah Ken, lalu ia menciumi leher Ken.

"Aaahhh... please Ravi... mmmmhhh" rintih Ken sambil menarik rambut Ravi.

Ravi tersadar dan menjauh dari Ken.

"No my Princess... uhh... kita... tidak bisa" Ravi menunduk.

Ken dengan wajah menggoda mendekati Ravi.

"Wae? Aku lihat kau menelanjangiku dengan tatapanmu tadi!"

Ravi mengambil langkah ke belakang setiap Ken mendekatinya.

"I know you want me" rayu Ken sambil melucuti baju tidurnya.

Mata Ravi terbelalak kaget dan ia merasakan membernya tegang. Ia menelan ludah.

Ken hanya dengan bra dan panty nya. Dengan wajah yang menggoda ia mulai melepas branya dan membiarkan bra nya jatuh ke lantai.

"P-p-princess... p-p-p-pllease... s-s-s-stop" Ravi terus mundur hingga kakinya menabrak tempat tidurnya.

"Stop what Ravi?" Bisik Ken dengan suara lembut dan serak.

Jantung Ravi berdegup kencang, ia sangat takut. Ia takut kalau ini hanya jebakan. Ia takut kalau dia akan ketahuan dan dihukum. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Dia ingin menghidupi orang tuanya.

Ken sudah di depan Ravi.

Dadanya menyentuh dada Ravi yang telanjang.

"Why Ravi? Kau selalu menatapku dengan tatapan malasmu. Aku tau apa yang dipikiranmu, Ravi. Kita sudah lama menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau. Pengawal. Pribadiku. Ravi!"

Dengan sekali dorongan, Ravi jatuh di tempat tidurnya yang tidak empuk.

Ken merangkak di atas Ravi dan menciumi dada Ravi. Rambut Ken yang terurai menggelitiki perut Ravi. Ravi merintih dan membiarkan Ken menciuminya.

"Hmm... kau suka? I can give you mwoooorrree..." bisik Ken manja di telinga Ravi. Ken menggigit pelan daun telinga Ravi. Ravi merinding dan merintih.

"Ayolah Ravi... let's have fun..."

Ken tersenyum menggoda pada Ravi. Nafas Ravi mulai berat dan membernya terasa sesak di celananya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ravi membalikkan posisi mereka. Ravi mulai menciumi leher Ken, telinga Ken, wajah Ken, dan mulut Ken.

Ken merintih kesenangan.

Tangan Ravi mengelus perut Ken yang mulus, dan menuju daerah di antara paha Ken.

Ken menggeliat dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke Ravi.

Tangan Ken memainkan celana Ravi. Ravi membantu Ken melepas celana Ravi dan member Ravi berdiri tegak.

Ken menatapnya dengan nafsu dan ia tersenyum menggoda.

Ken menggigit bibirnya dan mulai menurunkan pantynya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Ravi benar-benar sangat terangsang.

"Ravi-yaaaah... come cloooseerrr"

Ravi patuh layaknya seorang budak seks. Ia melihat Ken tersenyum dan ia merintih saat Ken memegang membernya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke v Ken.

"C'mon Ravi..."

Ravi bertumpu dengan tangannya yang dikepal dan ia mendorong membernya masuk.

Keduanya merintih nikmat dan Ravi mulai bergerak. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Ken.

Ken terlihat sangat indah di bawah lampunya yang remang-remang, dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, bibirnya yang pink terbuka sedikit dan mengeluarkan suara yang indah setiap Ravi mendorongnya.

Ravi juga tidak tahan, bola matanya berputar ke belakang merasakan sensasi yang selama ini ia impikan. Ia selalu mengimpikan hal ini untuk terjadi. Dia selalu berfantasi tentang Ken saat ia melakukan onani.

Dan sekarang, Ken di bawahnya, merintih dan memintanya untuk bergerak cepat dan kuat. Ravi patuh, layaknya ia adalah budak seks. Budak seksnya Ken. Hanya Ken.

Keduanya merintih kuat dan nafas mereka semakin erotik. Gerakan Ravi semakin gila membuat Ken memejam matanya erat. Tangannya dikalungkan ke leher Ravi dan kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Ravi.

Ravi tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia fokus menghujam dirinya ke Ken. Hingga ia merasa ia akan ejakulasi.

"Ooh oh oh oh m-my princess.. a-aku..."

Ravi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan ia mencium Ken dan mengeluarkan membernya dengan cepat. Dengan sedikit pijatan, air mani Ravi keluar dan mengotori perut Ken dan sedikit ke pipi Ken.

Setelah selesai, Ravi menempelkan keningnya ke Ken. Keduanya berkeringat hebat.

Ken tertawa pelan.

"Ravi-yah... i love you"

"I love you too my Princess" ia mengecup kening Ken.

Lalu Ravi membersihkan dirinya dan Ken. Dan memakaikan baju dan jubah Ken lagi.

"My Princess... saya minta ma-"

Ken mendiamkan Ravi dengan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ravi.

"Kita berdua menginginkan ini." Bisik Ken.

Ravi berkedip, tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau Ken akan menikah dengan Prince Leo. Dan ia akan menjadi seorang Countess.

Sebelum Ravi mengatakan sesuatu, Ken mengecup pipi Ravi lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ravi.

Ken kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang riang. Ia bahkan berdansa dalam perjalanannya.

Pukul 3.30 a.m

Ken menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan sedikit menjerit kesenangan. Lalu Ken kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan tidur dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.


	5. Chapter 4

Keesokan paginya, Ken dan Leo sedang berjalan menelusuri pasar. Pedagang dan pembeli di pasar tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Mereka berjalan santai menikmati suasana yang ramai di pasar.

"Umm.. Prince Leo? Aku ingin membeli topi di toko itu!" Ken menunjuk ke toko di samping mereka.

Leo mengangguk dan menarik tangan Ken dengan lembut.

Lonceng toko berbunyi saat mereka masuk dan seorang kakek keluar menyapa mereka.

"Oh! Yang Mulia..." ia membungkuk memberi hormat.

Ken menatap ke sekelilingnya. Wajahnya langsung ceria. Ken memang terobsesi dengan topi.

"Pak, bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku yang terbaru?"

Kakek itu segera menuntun Ken dan Leo ke tumpukan topi yang terlihat lebih mewah.

Mulut Ken langsung berbentuk "o" dan matanya membesar.

"Wow" bisik Ken.

Ken mulai sibuk memilih topi.

Leo membiarkan Ken seperti itu. Ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi toko. Ia berhenti di bagian aksesoris. Leo memandangi deretan bros.

'Red... for Beauty'

"Yang Mulia... adakah yang anda suka?" Tanya kakek itu dengan sopan.

Leo tersenyum padanya dan ia menunjuk ke bros batu yang berwarna merah.

"Aah.. Yang Mulia, ini barang terbaru! Mata anda benar-benar jeli Yang Mulia. Saya yakin! Princess Ken menyukainya!" Kakek itu berkata sambil tertawa pelan.

Leo hanya mengangguk dan membayar bros itu.

Lalu Leo mengantongi bros itu dan berjalan ke arah Ken.

"Oh Prince Leo! Aku butuh pendapatmu! Umm.. kau suka yang ini? Atau ini?" Ken memegang 2 topi.

Leo menunjuk topi yang berwarna merah dengan renda hitam.

"Hmm.. merah? Well... Sir? Aku pilih yang ini."

"Aahh.. cocok sekali!" Kata Kakek itu sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Leo.

Ken menatap Leo dengan curiga.

Leo hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah membayar topi itu, Leo dan Ken kembali ke istana.

Saat sampai di istana, mereka berpisah ke kamar masing-masing.

Sampai di kamar, Leo meletakkan bros itu di meja riasnya. Ia tersenyum memikirkan Hongbin.

'Dia sedang apa ya?'

Leo menghela nafas dan berjalan ke jendelanya.

Ia melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Hutan yang luas dan gelap di ujung sana, rumput yang hijau, dan di samping kanannya ada kandang kuda. Dan beberapa kuda itu sedang makan rumput di luar.

Leo juga melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menyisir rambut kuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan dimples nya. Leo tersenyum lembut.

Leo sedang menatap Hongbin yang sedang tertawa saat kuda itu mencium wajahnya. Hongbin juga memeluk kuda itu dengan lembut. Leo merasakan sesuatu yang geli di dadanya. Sensasi geli itu selalu ada setiap ia menatap Hongbin.

Leo kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hongbin... my Beauty" bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Dinner time...

Leo baru tiba di ruang makan saat ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan pakaian kerajaan lain.

'Oh, kita kedatangan tamu?' Pikirnya.

"Aah Prince Leo, kemarilah! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Prince Gongchan!"

Leo mendekat dan mereka saling memberi hormat.

"Silahkan duduk! Silahkan duduk! Dinner akan segera dimulai!" Raja tampak sangat riang.

Gongchan segera duduk di tempat Leo semalam. Dan Leo di seberangnya.

Leo melihat Hongbin yang mengambil posisi di samping Gongchan. Ia tersenyum manis dan Gongchan mengedipkan matanya.

Leo terdiam.

"Prince Leo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ken sambil mengelus lengannya.

Leo tersenyum pada Ken dan ia pun duduk di samping Ken. Ia mencoba untuk tenang.

'Siapa dia! Kenapa Hongbin... kenapa mereka... tatapan itu...'

"Prince Leo, bagaimana perjalananmu tadi pagi?" Tanya Raja sambil mengunyah dagingnya.

Leo mengangguk "Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya menikmatinya, thank you"

Raja mengangguk puas.

"Princess Ken! Kau harus sering mengajak Prince Leo ke tempat yang indah di wilayah kita."

"Yeah Daddy.. i will" Ken tersenyum manis.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat.

Sesekali Leo melirik Hongbin dan Gongchan. Senyum Hongbin tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia melihat Gongchan yang berani menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan nafsu nya ke Hongbin. Hongbin yang tersipu malu selalu menunjukkan dimplesnya.

'Berani sekali dia! Raja di sampingnya dan dia sedang menatap Hongbin dengan nafsu!'

Tak sengaja Leo mendentingkan sendoknya dengan kuat di piring.

"Prince Leo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Raja dengan perhatian.

"Uh. Yeah. Maafkan saya." Jawabnya singkat lalu mencuri pandang pada Hongbin.

Hongbin menatapnya dan ia sedang menahan tawanya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada tangan Hongbin yang diangkat Gongchan dan Gongchan mencium tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin kaget tapi langsung rileks saat ia tau kalau Gongchan yang mencium tangannya.

Lagi, Hongbin tersipu malu.

Raja berdehem.

"Prince Gongchan? Apa kau ingin ikut berburu bersama kami?" Tanya Raja.

"Yes, my King. Dengan senang hati" jawabnya sambil menatap Raja dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Good! Kita berangkat setelah makan pagi!" Sahut Raja dengan riang.

Leo dan Gongchan mengangguk setuju.

"Aah baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Good night my Princesses, Princes"

Raja pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Leo melihat Gongchan yang langsung mencium kedua tangan Hongbin sambil menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan nakal.

"Urgh! Please deh Prince Gongchan! Aku tau kau sangat rindu dengan Beauty kami. Tapi please, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu disini!" Ejek V.

"Yep, V is riiight! Kalian berdua harus ke kamar sekarang! Dan please! Segera kunci pintu! Kami tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara aneh.

Wajah Hongbin semakin merah dan ia menunduk. Kedua tangannya masih di genggaman Gongchan. Gongchan menatap Hongbin dengan senyum nakalnya.

"V! Kookie! Stop! Kalian membuat mereka terlihat seperti tomat sekarang!" Ken juga ikut mengejek Hongbin.

"Sorry sis! Tapi lihatlah wajah mereka! Setelah 3 bulan tidak jumpa! Woooouuuww" ejek V.

Ken tertawa kuat.

"Aku yakin! Hongbin tidak akan sanggup berjalan besok! Aah aku yakin sekali itu!" Sambung V lagi.

Hongbin semakin malu, ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Gongchan menahannya kuat.

"Sissy please stop!" Desis Hongbin.

Gongchan tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

Gongchan mengecup tangan Hongbin lagi lalu keningnya. Membuat mereka mendapat sorakan dari Ken, V, dan Kookie.

"Well, ladies and gentleman... please excuse us. I really miss my Beauty"

Gongchan menggendong Hongbin dengan bridal style dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ken, V, dan Kookie bertepuk tangan kuat dan menyoraki mereka. V bahkan bersiul kuat pada pasangan itu.

Leo mengepal tangannya di bawah meja. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Ia tidak ingin ada yang tau kalau dia sedang cemburu. Ia cemburu pada Gongchan. Ia ingin dialah yang menggendong Hongbin seperti itu, yang mengecup Hongbin. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan mereka. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia dan Ken akan segera menikah. Ia akan menjadi seorang Earl dan Ken akan menjad Countess.

Leo mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian di depannya tadi. Ia mencoba melupakan Hongbin. Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hongbin bukan miliknya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia dan Ken akan segera menikah. Ia akan menikah dengan Ken! Bukan Hongbin!

'Berhentilah memikirkan Beauty, Leo!'

Ken menatapnya dengan perhatian.

"Prince Leo? You okay?"

Leo mengangguk dan mencium kening Ken, lalu ia pamit pergi meninggalkan para Princess.


	6. Chapter 5

Keesokan harinya, setelah mereka sarapan.

Prince Leo, Prince Gongchan dan para Princess sedang berada di luar istana. Prince Leo dan Prince Gongchan sedang menunggu Raja untuk pergi berburu.

Hongbin sedang memeluk Gongchan dan Gongchan mengecup kepala Hongbin.

"Eew My God! Please! Apa kalia belum puas semalaman?" Ejek V sambil menahan tawanya.

Kookie mendengus mendengar sindiran kakaknya.

"Sudahlah V! Jangan ganggu Beauty dan Pangerannya!" Kata Ken sambil merapikan baju Leo.

Leo menatap tangan Hongbin yang melingkar di pinggang Gongchan lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yea sis! Tapi ini serius! Aku yakin mereka tidak tidur semalaman. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan Hong-"

Ken langsung menutup mulut V dengan tangannya dan berbisik padanya.

V langsung diam.

Kookie hanya menatap kedua kakaknya dengah wajah lugu.

Hongbin dan Gongchan menghiraukan sekeliling mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Raja pun datang.

Mereka lalu pamit pergi dan menuju hutan bersama.

Para Princess kembali ke istana.

"Beauty? Kau mau menemaniku ke pasar?" Tanya Ken.

"Uhm.. no sis. Aku ingin membaca buku di perpustakaan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membaca."

Ken mengerutkan bibirnya. Ken lalu menatap 2 adiknya yang lain.

V langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"No no no! Aku dan Kookie ingin memanjakan diri. Kami akan pergi ke pesta."

"Pesta?" Tanya Ken curiga.

Mata V membelalak.

"Uh yeah! Tapi ini bukan di kerajaan. Hanya pesta di kota. Pesta biasa."

Ken mengangkat alisnya.

"Okey, nanti malam aku dan Beauty akan ikut! Beauty?"

Hongbin memasang wajah minta maaf.

"Aku... aku rasa, tidak sis. Aku dan Pangeran Gongchan-"

"Aaah... kami tidak perlu tau apa yang kalian rencanakan" ejek V lagi yang membuat Hongbin tersipu malu.

Ken mengangkat bahunya.

"Fine... aku akan mengajak Ravi saja! Bye loves!" Ken segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Lalu yang lain juga bubar. Kookie dan V ke kamar V dan Hongbin pergi ke perpustakaan.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Hongbin masih di perpustakaan dan ia melihat ke jendela kalau hari sudah gelap.

"Oh my God! Ini jam berapa?"

Hongbin menatap jam dan ia terkejut.

Hongbin sudah 10 jam di perpus. Ia bahkan tidak terasa lapar. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu meletakkannya kembali ke rak buku. Ia merapikan rambut dan gaunnya yang sedikit kusut. Lalu ia keluar dari perpus.

Ia menutup pintu perpus dan

"Ow!"

Hongbin menabrak tubuh Leo dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan cepat Leo menangkap tubuh Hongbin.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Jarak mulut mereka hanya beberapa inchi. Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Hongbin bisa merasakan nafas Leo dan colognenya.

"Beauty, you okay?" Tanya Leo dengan suara lembutnya.

Kaki Hongbin terasa lemas mendengar suaranya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara selembut itu.

Hongbin masih diam melongo menatap Leo.

"Beauty?" Bisik Leo dengan suaranya yang parau.

Hongbin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Huh? Uh... oh!" Hongbin berdiri tegak dan melepaskan dirinya dari Leo.

Hongbin memberi curtsy dan meminta maaf.

"It's okay." Leo tersenyum padanya.

Hongbin masih menunduk dan diam di tempat. Ia merasa sangat canggung. Hongbin memainkan gaunnya.

"Beautiful" bisik Leo.

Kepala Hongbin langsung ke atas menatap Leo.

"Hmm? Maaf Prince.. tadi kau bilang apa?"

Leo menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Beauty?"

Hongbin menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo?" Ajak Leo sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Hongbin agak ragu.

Leo tertawa kecil.

"Yang lain sedang di kota, Gongchan juga ikut. Dan Raja, beliau ada di kamarnya."

Hongbin shock.

"Prince Gongchan... ikut?"

Leo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku kira kau tau. Maafkan aku, Beauty"

Hati Hongbin terasa sedih. Ia padahal telah membayangkan dirinya bersama Gongchan malam ini. Tapi sepertinya, gagal. Ia tahu kalau Gongchan sangat menyukai pesta.

Hongbin mengehela nafas.

Hongbin melihat tangan Leo yang masih terangkat. Ia mengambil tangan Leo dan mereka berjalan ke ruang makan.

Para pelayan mengantar beberapa makanan dan wine di meja. Hanya Leo dan Hongbin. Mereka duduk berseberangan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hongbin fokus melihat makanannya. Leo mencuri pandang pada Hongbin. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hongbin.

Lalu pelayan mengantarkan mereka puding dan cake.

Hongbin langsung menyantap kue kesukaannya itu.

Leo menatap Hongbin dengan takjub setiap Hongbin memejam matanya dan bergumam "hmm".

Leo menyodorkan kuenya ke Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Leo bingung.

"Untukmu.. kau suka kan?"

Leo tersenyum lembut. Hongbin menerima kue itu dan ia tersenyum lebar. Hongbin mulai memakan kue itu dengan lahap.

Hongbin tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara "hmmm", membuat Leo memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak benar.

Puding Leo sudah habis. Kini ia melihat Hongbin yang masih dengan khidmat memakan kuenya. Ia menatap bibir Hongbin yang merah. Ia melihat cream dari kue itu di sudut mulut Hongbin.

Leo menjilat bibirnya melihat Hongbin seperti itu.

Hongbin menelan potongan terakhir lalu ia menatap Leo. Ia kaget saat Leo menatapnya.

Hongbin menegak winenya dan ia berterimakasih pada Leo.

Leo berdiri dan mengambil lap mulut. Ia berjalan ke samping Hongbin.

Hongbin mematung di tempat duduknya.

Leo menangkat wajah Hongbin dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hongbin.

Mata Hongbin membelalak, ia menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pandangan Hongbin jatuh ke bibir Leo.

Leo mulai mengelap bibir Hongbin yang kotor.

Leo mendengar rintihan pelan Hongbin, dan ia melihat mata Hongbin yang perlahan tertutup.

Leo meletakkan kembali lap itu ke meja, tapi pandangan dan tangannya tidak lepas.

"Beauty..." bisik Leo.

Hongbin hanya diam.

Leo mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hongbin dan menyentuhnya sedikit.

Hongbin kaget lalu ia segera mendorong Leo dan berdiri.

Leo mengerutkan dahinya.

"P-prince... n-no"

Leo bisa melihat dada Hongbin yang naik-turun dengan cepat. Ia telah menakuti Hongbin.

"Maafkan saya Princess Hongbin"

Leo dengan cepat membungkuk meminta maaf.

"I-it's fine..."

Leo tersenyum lembut dan Hongbin yang wajahnya masih shock, ia pamit pergi meninggalkan Leo. Hongbin berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sampai di kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu lalu bersandar di pintu.

Hongbin mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

Hongbin menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah Leo, bibir Leo yang lembut, masih bisa ia rasakan.

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya.

"Noo Hongbin! Stop! Bagaimana bisa dia... no... ini... m-m-mungkin dia tidak bermaksud... aaarghhhh mungkin... aku yang... oh God!"

Hongbin frustasi lalu ia pergi mandi untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Leo.


	7. Chapter 6

Keesokan paginya.

Hongbin dan Gongchan sedang berada di luar istana. Hongbin sedang memeluk Gongchan dengan erat.

"Hmmm... I will miss you so much" gumam Hongbin di dada Gongchan.

"Beauty... aku akan kembali" kata Gongchan sambil mengelus bahu Hongbin.

"Hmm... kau akan kembali setelah berbulan-bulan"

Gongchan tertawa kuat. Ia lalu melepas pelukan Hongbin dan menatap mata Hongbin.

"Beauty... i promise! Aku akan kembali minggu depan."

Gongchan tersenyum lebar dan Hongbin masih ragu.

"Oh Prince Gongchan! Kau mematahkan hati Beauty!" Seru V.

V, Ken, Kookie dan Leo ikut menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Prince Gongchan! Pastikan kau datang di pesta ulang tahunku nanti!" Kata Ken.

Gongchan berdiri tegak dan menatap Ken dengan senyum lebar.

"Yes, I will!"

Gongchan melihat Hongbin lagi. Hongbin cemberut padanya. Gongchan tertawa melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Gongchan mencium Hongbin dan Hongbin merintih pelan.

Leo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh My God, GUYS!" seru V sambil menutup matanya dengan lebay.

Lalu Gongchan membungkuk hormat dan ia tersenyum lalu pergi dengan kudanya.

Hongbin masih diam di tempat dan ia masih cemberut.

Ken menghampiri Hongbin dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Hmm... my baby Beauty? Let's shopping!"

Hongbin menghela nafas dan melepaskan dirinya.

"No sis, aku rasa... aku akan di perpus." Jawabnya lemas dan kembali ke istana.

Ken menatap 3 orang di belakangnya dengan wajah prihatin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Hongbin sedang membaca buku favoritnya di sofa. Ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya di perpus. Kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke dadanya.

Leo mengetuk pintu perpus. Ia langsung masuk karena ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

Leo melihat Hongbin yang sedang fokus. Leo tersenyum dan menghampiri Hongbin. Ia berdiri di depan Hongbin.

1...2...3...

"Ehem"

Hongbin terkejut, buku yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi "bum" yang kuat.

Hongbin menatap Leo yang berdiri di depannya.

Hongbin melongo dan perlahan ia menurunkan kedua kakinya.

"P-p-prince..."

Leo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Princess, kau belum makan sejak tadi siang. Dan ini sudah jam 8 malam, Princess"

Hongbin segera berdiri. Ia menghiraukan tangan Leo.

"Uh... yeah.. aku akan makan di kamar saja"

Hongbin berjalan melewati Leo tapi Leo menarik tangannya.

"Aku berharap lebih dekat denganmu, my Princess"

Hongbin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia yakin Leo juga mengetahui ini.

Hongbin lanjut berjalan dan kali ini Leo melepaskan tangannya.

Sampai di kamar,

Hongbin melepas gaunnya dan ia masuk ke bathtub yang sudah disediakan bibi N. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dan ia merasa lega. Berendam air hangat membuat otot di tubuhnya terasa enak. Lalu ia duduk bersandar di bathtub. Ia memejam matanya dan pikirannya kembali ke Pangeran Leo.

'No no no'

Pangeran Leo dengan bibir kecilnya, pink, dan terasa manis.

'Stop'

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya.

Tapi bagaimanapun kejadian semalam masih menghantui pikirannya.

Hongbin frustasi. Lalu ia pergi ke shower dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai, ia hanya mengenakan jubah mandinya.

N sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya di dekat tempat tidur.

"You okay Beauty?" Tanya bibi N lembut.

"Hmm.."

Hongbin langsung menyantap makan malamnya.

Bibi N menatapnya curiga. Hongbin tidak biasanya seperti ini.

'Mungkin karena Prince Gongchan pergi?' Pikir bibi N.

Dalam hitungan menit, Hongbin selesai makan.

"Wow... kau lapar sekali ya Beauty?"

"Hmm.. bi, aku lelah" jawabnya singkat lalu ia tidur di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Bibi N membawa troli makanan itu keluar.

Pukul 3.40 a.m

Hongbin terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia bermimpi tentang Prince Leo.

Di mimpi itu Leo sedang menciumnya dengan nafsu dan mereka sedang berada di tempat tidur Leo.

Hongbin ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. Lalu ia mengenakan baju tidur. Bajunya berwarna hitam, tanpa lengan dan pendek di atas lutut.

Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi, lalu ia memakai jubah baju tidurnya dan pergi ke ruang musik.

Pengawal di depan kamarnya memberi hormat.

Hongbin terus berjalan ke bawah, dan ia membuka pintu ruang musik.

Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Hongbin bukan tope yang penakut.

Ia duduk di bangku piano. Dengan pelan ia mengelus piano dan dengan pelan ia membuka penutup piano.

Hongbin tersenyum.

Ia mulai memainkan piano itu dengan nada lembut. Matanya terpejam, senyum kecil di wajahnya, Hongbin sangat menyukai ketenangan.

Leo terbangun mendengar suara piano. Ia menyukai musik yang dimainkan oleh seseorang itu. Musik itu membuat ia merasa tenang. Leo penasaran hingga ia berdiri dan berjalan ke asal suara musik itu.

'Siapa yang sedang bermain musik jam segini?' Pikirnya.

Ia terus mengikuti suara piano itu. Perlahan ia mengintip ke ruangan musik.

Leo melihat Hongbin dengan anggun memainkan piano. Hongbin dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum.

Leo mendekati Hongbin.

Leo tetap berdiri di belakang Hongbin. Ia memperhatikan tangan Hongbin yang gemulai menari di atas piano dan kedua tangan Leo berada di kantong celana tidurnya.

Hongbin merasakan seseorang di belakangnya. Ia berhenti dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat bayangan di atas piano dan ia tetap dalam posisinya.

"Permainan yang indah, my Princess" bisik Leo.

Postur Hongbin menjadi tegak. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya ke bawah, memainkan pita di jubahnya.

"Prince?"

"Aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Hongbin gugup. Memori tentang bibir Leo kembali datang di pikirannya. Wajah Hongbin memerah. Ia segera berdiri dan cepat-cepat pergi.

Tapi Leo dengan cepat menahan tubuh Hongbin dan memegang bahu Hongbin.

"Beauty?"

Hongbin menunduk.

Leo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Mendengar itu Hongbin langsung menatap Leo dengan kesal.

"Tidak!"

Leo menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum geli.

"Really?" Leo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hongbin.

Hongbin dengan refleks menjauhi wajahnya.

Hongbin mendengar ejekan Leo.

Hongbin melepaskan dirinya dari Leo, ia mundur ke belakang.

"Aku bilang aku tidak takut, Prince Leo!"

"Uh huh?"

Leo berjalan maju dengan senyum menantang.

Hongbin refleks mundur dan kedua tangannya mendekap di dadanya.

Leo menyukai ini. Ia menyukai mata Hongbin yang besar dan sedikit rasa takut di wajah Hongbin. Ia melihat bibir Hongbin yang mengundang. Leo teringat kejadian di ruang makan itu. Ia ingin sekali merasakan bibir itu lagi.

Hongbin merasa takut juga merasa sangat senang. Ia juga merasa tertantang. Mungkin ia akan menerima tantangan ini.

Punggung Hongbin menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Rintihan pelan keluar dari mulut Hongbin.

Leo berdiri di depan Hongbin. Jarak mereka hanya sejengkal dan Leo bisa merasakan dada Hongbin yang naik-turun, nafas Hongbin yang berat, tatapan Hongbin yang seksi, dan bibirnya...

'Oh Tuhan! Bibirnya sungguh seksi'

Hongbin mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak ada jarak lagi dan bibir Hongbin dekat dengan bibir Leo. Hongbin tidak mencium Leo.

"Princeeee..." bisik Hongbin.

Bola mata Leo berputar, matanya terpejam dan Leo mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu. Keduanya merintih dan kedua tangan Leo bertumpu di dinding.

Hongbin mencium Leo kembali dan lidahnya menari dengan lidah Leo. Hongbin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Leo. Ia menarik tubuh Leo menempel ek tubuhnya.

Leo bisa merasakan Hongbin's nipple mengeras.

Hongbin merasa terangsang. Kakinya lemas. Ia melingkarkan satu kakinya di pinggul Leo. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pahanya.

Leo mengerang. Satu tangannya turun ke bokong Hongbin dan meremasnya pelan.

Hongbin merintih kuat.

Tangan Hongbin naik ke rambut Leo dan menariknya pelan.

Leo menggigit bibir bawah Hongbin.

Keduanya benar-benar terangsang.

Kedua tangan Leo sekarang menopang bokong Hongbin dan Hongbin bergantung di tubuh Leo.

Leo mendorong pinggulnya ke atas membuat keduanya mengerang.

"Beauty? Kau di sana?"

Bibi N memanggil Hongbin.

Hongbin terkejut. Ia tak sengaja menggigit lidah Leo dan ia segera melompat dari tubuh Leo.

Hongbin merapikan bajunya.

Lalu bibi N muncul di depan pintu.

"Aaah... Beauty kau sed-... Prince Leo?"

N menatap mereka curiga.

Leo mengangguk sopan dan menahan rasa sakit di lidahnya.

"Kalian... sedang apa?"

Hongbin gelisah.

"Gak... gak! Kami gak ngapa-ngapain! Uh.. bibi! Aku lapar. Tolong bawakan nanti ke kamar ya..."

N masih diam mematung. Ia curiga pada Leo dan Hongbin. Ia melihat Leo dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bibir yang bengkak dan merah, nafas terengah-engah, tidak jauh beda dengan Hongbin. Ia juga curiga karena jubah Hongbin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bibi N?"

"Hmm? Y-y-yeah my Princess.." lalu N pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Leo dan Hongbin menghela nafas lega.

"Prince? Umm.. please... ini hanya... kesalahan. Please, i'm so sorry."

Hongbin merasa wajahnya merah padam. Dengan cepat ia curtsy dan pergi meninggalkan Leo.


	8. Chapter 7

N mengetuk kamar Hongbin dan masuk dengan troli makanannya. Ia melihat Hongbin duduk di kursi meja riasnya sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Hongbin tersenyum pada N melalui cerminnya.

"Morning my Beauty Princess..."

"Morning bibi N"

N merapikan tempat tidur Hongbin.

"So, Prince Leo huh?"

Hongbin terdiam.

"Beauty?"

N berkata dengan nada tegas. Ia mendekati Hongbin yang sedang mematung di bangkunya.

"Uhh.. kami hanya berbicara dan... dan... memainkan piano..."

Hongbin memainkan rambutnya.

"Yeah.. berbicara dan bermain piano!" Nada N yang mengejek membuat Hongbin tersentak.

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk.

"You kissed him!"

Hongbin terkejut dan langsung menatap N.

"No!"

N menarik bahu Hongbin.

"Yes! Rambut kalian berantakan! Bibir kalian merah dan bengkak! Dan bajumu! Oh God! Hongbin-aaah.. Prince Leo itu tunangan kakakmu! DIA MILIK KAKAKMU!"

N menggoyangkan tubuh Hongbin dengan kuat.

Air mata Hongbin membendung di matanya. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

N mengelus kepala Hongbin dan menatapnya lembut.

"Hongbin-ah? I'm sorry..."

"No bibi, I'm sorry... aku... aku yang salah. Aku... aku... bibi... aku bingung..." rengek Hongbin.

N memeluk Hongbin dan membiarkan Hongbin menangis di pelukannya.

N mengelus kepala Hongbin.

"Beauty? Jauhi Prince Leo. Okay? Aku tidak ingin ayahmu tau tentang ini. Kau tau ayahmu sangat tegas kan? Aku tidak ingin Ken marah padamu. Ini yang terbaik untukmu Hongbin-ah."

Hongbin mengangguk.

Hongbin mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia menyuruh N mengambil beberapa buku dari perpus untuk dibawa ke kamarnya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. N juga membawakan makanannya ke kamar.

2 hari kemudian...

N membuka pintu Hongbin dan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Beautyyyyyy..."

Hongbin mengintip N dari balik bukunya.

"Ayo cepat mandi dan berpakaian bagus! Prince Gongchan akan kemari!" Kata N sambil menyiapkan bathtub Hongbin.

Hongbin langsung berdiri. Buku yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia berlari kesana-kemari.

"What? Ottokeee ottokeeee!"

N menangkap tubuh Hongbin dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

"Yah! Tenanglah!"

Hongbin mengenakan gaun berlengan pendek dan potongan dada yang rendah, kalung mutiara di lehernya dan anting-anting mutiara.

Hongbin berkaca untuk terakhir kali sebelum keluat dari kamarnya.

N merangkul tangan Hongbin dan mereka berjalan ke ruang makan.

Raja, kakak-kakak Hongbin, Leo, dan Gongchan sudah berkumpul di ruang makan.

Hongbin tersenyum lebar saat Gongchan menatapnya.

Gongchan berdiri dari kursinya lalu ia curtsy pada Hongbin.

Gongchan mengulurkan tangannya dan Hongbin menerimanya. Gongchan mencium tangan Hongbin. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari mata Hongbin.

Hongbin tersipu malu. Pipinya sangat merah. Gongchan menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Lalu Hongbin duduk di samping Gongchan.

"Baiklah... Mari makaaann!" Seru Raja dengan semangat.

Tangan Gongchan menyelinap ke bawah dan mengelus paha Hongbin.

Hongbin terkejut. Ia menghentikan makannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan satu tangannya mengusir tangan Gongchan.

Gongchan terkikik dan ia kembali makan.

Leo menatap Hongbin dan Gongchan bergantian.

Raja langsung pamit pergi ke kamarnya setelah selesai makan.

"Ehem! Prince Gongchan! Tau gak? Hongbin mengurung dirinya di kamar berhari-hari selama kau tidak ada" ejek V.

"Siiiisssss!" Rengek Hongbin.

"Oh ya?" Gongchan ikut mengejek Hongbin dan satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Hongbin.

"Yep!" Kookie ikut mengejek Hongbin.

Hongbin tersipu malu. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Gongchan menggenggamnya dengan kuat dan menariknya ke paha Gongchan.

Leo menatap curiga ke tangan Hongbin yang pindah ke pangkuan Gongchan.

"Dia pasti sangat merindukanku! Ya kan?" Gongchan menatap Hongbin dengan ekspresi lucu.

Hongbin mencoba menutup wajahnya. Gongchan mengambil tangan Hongbin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aaayy!" Seru Hongbin.

Gongchan terkikik menikmati mengejek Hongbin.

"Yah! You two! Get a room please!" Seru V sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lebay.

Kookie ikutan lebay dan Ken hanya tertawa pada mereka.

Wajah Hongbin semakin merah.

"Stop it" gumam Hongbin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Hongbin menatap Leo sekilas dan langsung menunduk. Ia teringat kejadian di ruang musik itu.

Gongchan mencium pipi Hongbin dengan tiba-tiba. Hongbin terkejut dan menatap Gongchan. Gongchan mengecup bibir Hongbin dan tersenyum lebar. Tangan Hongbin masih digenggam Gongchan dengan erat.

"Yah! Yah! Pleasee!" V kembali mengejek mereka.

Gongchan pun berdiri dan menarik Hongbin berdiri. Gongchan memegang dagu Hongbin dan mencium bibirnya di depan kakak-kakak Hongbin dan Leo.

"Wooohooooooooooooo..." seru Kookie.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG PLEASEE AIGOOO" Seru V.

"OMOOOOO!" Seru Ken

Leo hanya diam dan menatap Gongchan dengan geram. Gelas di tangannya bisa pecah jika ia terus menggenggam dengan kuat.

"Bye guys!" Kata Gongchan sambil menggendong Hongbin ke kamarnya.

Ken, V, dan Kookie tertawa kuat dan V berteriak mengejek Hongbin dan Gongchan.

Tawa Ken berhenti saat ia melihat ekspresi Leo.

"My Prince?" Panggil Ken pelan.

Leo tersadar dan ia menatap Ken dengan bingung.

"Hmm? Sorry... kau bilang apa?"

Ken menatapnya curiga.

"You okay?"

Leo mengangguk dan ia tidak melihat Gongchan dan Hongbin lagi. Ia menegak winenya dan ia pamit pergi. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

Ken menatapnya dengan bingung. Tapi ia langsung mengangkat bahunya.

Ken juga pamit pergi pada 2 adiknya.

Ken melihat ke belakangnya, 2 adiknya masih tertawa kuat. Ia tersenyum sendiri lalu dengan cepat ia ke belakang. Ken berjingkat dan masuk ke kamar Ravi.

Gongchan membaringkan tubuh Hongbin dan langsung menyerang bibir Hongbin. Hongbin merintih pelan dan ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke atas.

Gongchan mulai melepas bajunya satu per satu. Hingga ia hanya dengan boxernya. Tangannya mulai menelusuri paha Hongbin. Ia menaikkan gaun Hongbin ke pinggul Hongbin. Lalu ia memainkan panty Hongbin dan menariknya cepat ke bawah.

Hongbin merintih kuat. Tangan Hongbin meremas payudaranya sendiri.

Gongchan melepas ikat di gaun Hongbin dan melepas gaunnya.

Hongbin menatap Gongchan dengan tatapan sexy sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Gongchan semakin terangsang.

Ia dengan kasar melepas korset Hongbin dan Hongbin kini tanpa busana di bawahnya.

Hongbin tersenyum nakal dan menarik Gongchan untuk menciumnya lagi.

...

Setelah selesai, Gongchan mengancing bajunya.

Hongbin mengintip dari tempat tidurnya.

"My Prince? Kau mau kemana?"

Gongchan lanjut memakai bajunya tanpa melihat Hongbin.

"Aku harus pergi Hongbin-ah..."

"W-what?"

Hongbin langsung berdiri dan mendekati Gongchan.

"My Prince?" Bisik Hongbin.

Gongchan memegang bahu Hongbin.

"I'm sorry Hongbinnie... tapi aku janji aku akan kembali nanti"

Air mata Hongbin jatuh.

"Kapan?"

Gongchan berbalik dan memakai bootsnya.

"My Prince? Pleaseee"

"I'm sorry Binnie.. tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi."

Gongchan mengecup kening Hongbin dan mengelus pipinya lalu hendak pergi.

Hongbin menahan tangan Gongchan.

"My Prince please... please... don't go! I love you! I love you so much! Please... please..."

Hongbin memeluk Gongchan dengan erat.

Gongchan melepaskan pelukan Hongbin.

"Please Beauty! Cinta? Kau mencintaiku? Hah! No Beauty! Kau tau dari awal kalau ini hanya cinta satu malam Beauty! Aku tidak pernah serius dalam cinta! Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku Beauty!"

Air mata Hongbin jatuh dengan deras.

"P-princee? W-ww..what?"

"Kau lupa Beauty? Kita sudah sepakat waktu itu sayang!"

Hongbin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi Prince... aku... kau bisa belajar mencintaiku! Tidakkah kau merasakan cinta setiap kita... setiap kita-"

"Kita hanya bersenang-senang Hongbin-ah! Bukan bercinta! Aku juga belum ingin menikah! Aku ingin bersenang-senang! Aku juga yakin! Princess secantik dirimu juga masih ingin ber-"

PLAK!

Hongbin menampar pipi Gongchan dengan kuat.

"Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu Prince! Kau membuat aku serius dalam hubungan kita! Kita sudah 2 tahun bersama dan kau selalu bercinta padaku-"

"STOP IT BEAUTY!"

"WHY GONGCHAN!"

Gongchan menatap Hongbin dengan tajam.

"I'm sorry Beauty! Aku... aku tidak yakin kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku hanya... well.. tubuhmu begitu-"

Hongbin menampar Gongchan lagi.

"STOP IT PRINCE! I REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW! GO! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

Hongbin memukuli Gongchan dan mengusirnya dari kamarnya.

Hongbin membanting pintu di depan wajah Gongchan.

"FINE BITCH! GO FUCK YOURSELF! YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

teriak Gongchan sambil menendang pintu Hongbin kuat.

Hongbin terduduk di lantai dan menangis terisak-isak.


	9. Chapter 8

Hongbin mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia tidak makan, tidak mandi, ia hanya melamun di tempat tidurnya.

Terkadang N melihat Hongbin menangis diam. Dia mengelus dan memeluk Hongbin. Ia mendengar kejadian itu.

Setelah Gongchan berteriak dan menendang pintu Hongbin, N segera berlari mengejar Gongchan dan menamparnya. Ia menyuruh prajurit Kerajaan untuk membawa Gongchan keluar dan melarangnya untuk datang ke istana lagi. Lalu N masuk ke kamar Hongbin dan menemukan Hongbin sedang menangis di lantai.

N masuk ke kamar Hongbin dan membawakannya makan malam. Ia juga membawa kue dan puding kesukaan Hongbin.

"Beauty... makan lah! Kau terlihat sakit." N mengelus rambut Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya mengerang dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

N menghela nafas lalu menarik kembali tubuh Hongbin.

"Kau harus makan Beauty!"

"Aku tidak lapar"

Hongbin kembali berbaring.

N menarik Hongbin dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hello Beauty! Wake up! Dia tidak pantas disebut sebagai Prince! Masih banyak yang ingin denganmu Beauty!"

Dengan malam Hongbin membuka mulutnya.

"Suap aku"

N tersenyum dan mulai menyuapi Hongbin.

Hongbin sedang berendam di bathtubnya dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Pikirannya kembali ke Gongchan. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dan ia berdiri ke bawah shower. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya sekali lagi lalu ia memakai baju tidurnya yang berwarna emas, tanpa lengan dan potongan dada rendah.

Hongbin lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyisir rambutnya. Ia melihat jam, dan ia baru sadar kalau dia sudah berendam lebih dari 2 jam. Sekarang sudah jam 12.45 a.m dan ia tidak mengantuk.

Hongbin lalu pergi ke ruang musik. Ia tidak memakai jubahnya.

Hongbin memainkan piano, kali ini ia memainkan lagu sedih. Ia memejam matanya.

Leo terbangun mendengar suara musik. Ia duduk dan tersenyum.

'Beauty'

Ia lalu pergi ke ruang musik. Dia heran, kenapa Hongbin suka bermain piano di tengah malam dan kenapa orang di istana tidak ada yang terganggu. Tapi ia tidak peduli, dan ia akan menemui Beauty. Beauty-nya.

Ia melihat Hongbin duduk memainkan piano dengan anggun.

Leo menatapnya dengan takjub. Perlahan ia mendekati Hongbin. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hongbin.

Hongbin berhenti dan matanya langsung terbuka. Postur tubuhnya tegang.

Leo memijat pelan bahu Hongbin.

Hongbin langsung berdiri dan menjauhi Leo.

"Beauty?"

"No Prince! Please... jangan dekati aku!"

Hongbin berkata dengan gemetaran.

Tatapan Leo jatuh ke belahan dada Hongbin tapi ia dengan cepat menatap wajah Hongbin.

"Why?"

Leo mendekati Hongbin dan Hongbin menjauhinya.

"Aku bilang jangan dekati aku!" Geram Hongbin.

Leo berhenti.

"I miss you" bisik Leo.

Leo maju selangkah dan Hongbin tetap diam. Leo terus maju hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Aku sedih mendengar tentang kau dan ... Gong-"

"Ssh! Jangan sebut namanya lagi! Aku membencinya!"

Hongbin menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil menutup telinganya.

Leo mengambil tangan Hongbin dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Yeah i know. He is such a bastard!"

Bibir Hongbin bergetar menahan tangis.

Tangan Leo meraih wajah Hongbin. Perlahan ia mengelus pipi Hongbin.

"Sshh.. don't cry..." Leo memeluk Hongbin.

Hongbin menangis di dada Leo. Ia merasa sedikit tenang di pelukan Leo.

Leo mencium kening Hongbin. Lalu mencium setiap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Hongbin berhenti menangis. Mereka saling bertatapan. Leo menarik dagu Hongbin dan dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hongbin.

Leo mencium Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin mendesah pelan dan tangannya menyilang di leher Leo. Leo mencium Hongbin lebih dalam dan lebih bergairah. Leo mendorong Hongbin ke dinding dan menggesekkan membernya ke selangkangan Hongbin. Hongbin mendesah kuat dan ia yakin Leo sangat terangsang.

Tangan nakal Leo mulai menaikkan baju tidur Hongbin. Hongbin melingkarkan satu kakinya ke paha Leo.

Tangan Leo mengelus paha Hongbin dengan pelan. Hongbin gemetaran dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya.

Leo mulai mencium dagu Hongbin dan sesekali ia menggigit kulit Hongbin. Hongbin mendesah. Pikiran Hongbin buyar. Di pikirannya hanya ada Leo, Leo, Leo, dan Leo.

'Mianhe Ken, mianhe N'

Leo mulai mencium belakang telinga Hongbin dan menggigit daun telinganya.

Bola mata Hongbin berputar dan ia mendesah dengan sexy. Membuat Leo semakin terangsang.

'Oh my God, Hongbin stop this!'

Tubuh Hongbin berkata lain. Hongbin menikmati momen ini. Ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Tangan Hongbin menjambak rambut Leo. Leo mencium leher Hongbin sampai ke belahan Hongbin. Satu tali baju Hongbin turun.

"Mmmh... Princceee..."

Leo tidak menjawab. Mulutnya sibuk menggigit kulit Hongbin. Membuat bekas di dadanya.

"Aaaaaaahhh Princeeee"

Satu tangan Leo mengelus gundukan di selangkangan Hongbin. Jarinya yang panjang menekan gundukan itu.

"Hhmm.. you're wet Beauty..."

Hongbin tersipu malu dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Princeee... A-A-AAH"

Tangan Leo menyelinap dari pinggir panty Hongbin dan mengelus clit Hongbin.

Hongbin gemetaran dan matanya berat memandang Leo. Ia melihat pupil Leo membesar dan gelap. Mulut Leo yang terbuka sedikit. Rambut Leo acak-acakan. Tangan Hongbin mencekram kuat bahu Leo sebagai pegangannya. Tangan nakal Leo mulai memainkan clit Hongbin.

Hongbin mendesah kuat dan sexy di telinga Leo. Tubuh Hongbin bertumpu ke dada Leo. Hongbin mendengar erangan Leo di telinganya. Lalu Leo memasukkan jari nakal nya ke dalam v Hongbin.

"PPRINCE! AAAH!"

Mata Hongbin terbelalak dan ia merasakan sedikit nyeri. Tapi Leo mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan pelan.

"Relax Beauty... relax"

Hongbin mulai relax dan ia memejam matanya. Leo mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Aaahhh ohhh my Princee... aaahhhhhh t-t-theeereeeee"

Gerakan tangan Leo semakin cepat. Hongbin bisa mendengar suara miss v nya yang semakin "wet". Ia merasakan kalau ia akan segera selesai.

"Princeee... I... aaah ... I... I... Princeee... nngghh... pleasee.. aaaahhhh"

Hongbin sulit berbicara, pikirannya buyar.

"Come for me Beauty" bisik Leo.

Hongbin patuh.

"AAAAHHHH MMMYY PRINCEEEE..."

Setelah itu, Leo mengeluarkan jarinya dan ia mengisap jarinya sendiri di depan Hongbin. Leo mengisap jarinya seolah-olah ia sedang mengisap permen. Hongbin shock.

"P-prince? Kau gila?!" Bisik Hongbin dan ia menatap dengan tak percaya.

"Hmm... i like your juice Beauty."

Leo menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan nakalnya.

Hongbin masih shock. Dadanya naik turun mengontrol nafasnya. Satu tali bajunya masih turun. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya memerah. Tapi Hongbin merasa puas. Ia ingin Leo melakukannya lagi.

Leo tertawa kecil sambil membetulkan tali baju Hongbin.

"Next time Beauty... i want you to scream my name... aloud!" Bisik Leo dan membuat Hongbin gemetaran.

"Now! Go back to sleep Beauty"

Leo tersenyum menyeringai dan ia pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Hongbin masih berdiri mematung.

'Oh God. That was so hot! Mmm... i want more..'

Hongbin memejam matanya mengingat kejadian barusan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan nikmat seperti ini. Bahkan dengan Gongchan. Gongchan tidak pernah membuatnya puas. Gongchan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan keadaan Hongbin.

"Prince Leo... my Prince..." bisik Hongbin.

Mata Hongbin langsung terbuka.

"No! No Hongbin! Uhhh.. but... oh God..."

Hongbin merapatkan kakinya.

"Oh God please.. stop!"

Hongbin berbicara sendiri lalu ia berlari ke kamarnya. Tepatnya ke kamar mandinya untuk berendam. Menjernihkan pikirannya dari Leo. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan Leo dan Ken. Ia berjanji kalau ini adalah yang terakhir. Ia berjanji kalau ia akan menjauhi Leo.


	10. Chapter 9

Paginya, Hongbin dan kakak-kakaknya sedang sarapan bersama.

"Beauty... kau mau ikut ke kota?" Tanya Ken dengan ceria.

"Hmm.. boleh juga. Aku juga bosan di istana terus."

"Okay, aku ke kamar dulu, nanti kita berkumpul di depan ya?"

Ken meninggalkan adik-adiknya.

Hongbin, V, dan Kookie sedang menunggu di teras.

Hongbin sedang memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan untuk kakaknya itu nanti.

Tiba-tiba V menyenggolnya pelan dan berbisik.

"Kau akan berikan hadiah apa nanti?"

Kookie dan V menatap Hongbin ingin tahu.

Hongbin mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku belum tahu, kalian?"

Mereka berdua juga ikut mengangkat bahu.

"Ayoo... aku tidak sabar ingin melihat topi!" Seru Ken dengan nada tinggi.

Kereta kencana telah siap membawa mereka ber-empat.

Ken dengan Hongbin di satu kereta, V dan Kookie di kereta lainnya.

Di dalam kereta...

"So, Hongbin? Uhh.. you okay? Maksudku... tentang umm.. you know... Gongchan"

Hongbin mengehal nafas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Please sis, aku ingin melupakannya."

Ken prihatin padanya, ia memegang kedua tangan Hongbin.

"I'm sorry..."

Hongbin mengangguk dan menunduk.

"But hey! Don't worry! Ultahku bentar lagi dan aku juga mengundang beberapa Prince dan Princess dari kerajaan lain! Hey! Siapa tau jodohmu disana!" Ken mencoba untuk menghibur adiknya itu.

Hongbin tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Thank you sis"

Ken tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Uh.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Prince Leo?" Tanya Hongbin dan wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian di ruang musik.

Ken mengangkat bahunya.

"Ntahlah! Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik padaku!" Ken menatap keluar.

"Huh? Maksudmu... apa?"

Ken menghela nafas dan bersandar di bangkunya.

"Dia bahkan belum menciumku!" Jawabnya ketus.

Mata Hongbin terbelalak, seketika wajahnya merah padam.

Ken menatapnya curiga.

"Kau kenapa Hongbin? You okay?"

"Uh...t-t-tidak..."

Ken menyunggingkan senyum padanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Wae? Kau teringat dengan seseorang?"

"W-w-what? No! Ah sis! Sudahlah!"

Hongbin menatap keluar sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Ken mendekati wajah Hongbin sambil tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Uh huh? Jadi? Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?" Tanya Ken dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya.

"Uhh.. no sis... dia hanya.. umm... teman."

"Teman? And you kissed him?"

Mata Hongbin langsung membelalak menatapnya, wajahnya memerah.

"Sis! No..."

Ken mengangguk pelan.

"Well, bawa dia ke ultahku dan perkenalkan aku dengannya!"

Hongbin menatapnya dengan horor.

Ken terkikik melihat ekspresi adiknya.

Hongbin ingin protes tapi ia menutup kembali mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata "tidak" pada kakaknya itu. Ia sedang memikirkan siapa yang akan dibawanya ke pesta Ken nanti.

Sampai di kota, mereka berempat pergi ke toko topi langganan Ken.

Ken sibuk memilihi topi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, V dan Kookie sedang bermain dengan topi-topi yang terlihat aneh. Hongbin pergi melihat bagian aksesoris dan dan ia melihat kumpulan topeng.

"Sis! Bagaimana kalau kau buat pesta topeng di ultahmu?" Sahut Hongbin dengan gembira.

Ken menoleh ke Hongbin.

"Aha! Ide yang bagus Hongbin!"

V dan Kookie segera melepas topi mereka dan menghampiri Hongbin.

"Mana? Mana? Oh! Oh! Lihat ini! Woaahh..." V dengan heboh memilih dan mencoba beberapa topeng.

Hongbin tertawa melihat tingkah V yang selalu heboh.

Mata Hongbin tertuju pada topeng hitam dihiasi dengan bulu merah di pinggirnya. Lalu dia tersenyum dan mengambil topeng itu.

"Pak? Aku pilih yang ini!" Seru Hongbin sambil memberikannya ke owner toko.

V memilih topeng berwarna biru dan Kookie memilih warna hijau.

Ken memegang 2 topeng di tangannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil memutuskan topeng mana yang dipilihnya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan memilih warna hitam.

Setelah mereka membayar belanjaan mereka, empat bersaudara itu berjalan mengelilingi kota lagi. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk ke toko kue.

Mereka disambut ramah dari orang-orang di dalam toko.

Sang pemilik toko langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk memilih kue. Dia juga merekomendasikan kue yang terenak.

"Sir.. aku ingin memesan kue untuk ultahku nanti." Kata Ken dengan lembut.

"Oh! My Princess.. umm.. anda serius?" Tanya pemilik toko itu tak percaya.

Ken mengangkat bahunya

"Tentu! Aku mendengar dari bodyguardku kalau tokomu sangat terkenal laris disini"

Sang pemilik toko itu tersenyum lebar dan menanyakan Ken ia ingin kue dengan desain selerti apa.

Ken menjelaskan desainnya pada pemilik toko itu.

V dan Kookie sedang mencicipi kue yang direkomendasikan pelayan toko.

Sedangkan Hongbin berjalan ke kursi terdekat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tubuhnya hingga ia hampir terjatuh.

Tapi orang itu langsung menarik tangannya. Laki-laki itu langsung memeluk tubuh Hongbin.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"M-maafkan aku..." kata lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut silvernya.

'Aah.. bagaimana kalau dia saja!' Hongbin teringat ucapan kakaknya tadi di kereta.

Hongbin tersenyum lembut.

"Yes, it's fine."

Hongbin melepaskan dirinya dan masih tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersipu malu.

"Apa kau pergi ke pesta di istana minggu depan?"

Lelaki itu menunduk dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Uh.. no.. hahah"

Hongbin mengangguk

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku? Maksudku.. kau jadi partnerku di pesta nanti!"

Hongbin tersenyum ceria.

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu.

"Uh... tapi aku hanya... umm.."

"Ayolah! Please..."

"O-o-okay..." jawabnya pelan.

"Yay! Kita jumpa di taman depan istana, aku mengenakan topeng hitam dengan bulu merah, dan umm.. bajuku berwarna merah dengan pita hitam..dan oh! Kau juga harus memakai topeng!"

Lelaki itu terlihat bingung tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan tersipu malu.

"Well, umm... see you there?"

"Yeah.. see you there, my Princess" ia membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Ehem!" Ken menghampirinya.

Mata Hongbin membesar.

"Itukah lelaki beruntung itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Hongbin tersipu malu dan pergi mencicipi kue.

V bersiul mengejek Hongbin.

"Love is in the aiiiirrr..." ejek Kookie.

Ken tertawa melihat adik-adiknya itu.

Setelah itu mereka berempat kembali ke istana.

Setelah dinner..

Leo menyelinap ke arah kamar Hongbin. Ia menitipkan suatu kotak kecil ke pengawal kamar Hongbin.

Lalu ia menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberitahu Hongbin kalau ia yang memberi kotak itu.

Pengawal itu mengangguk lalu mengetuk pintu Hongbin.

Leo segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yes?" Jawab Hongbin setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda, putri"

Hongbin menerima kotak kecil itu lalu ia menutup kembali pintunya.

Ia mengamati kotak kecil itu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

'Siapa yang memberiku hadiah?' Pikirnya.

Ia lalu membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah bros merah dan sebuah potongan kertas kecil.

"Pakai ini nanti di pesta"

Hongbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu ia meletakkan kotak itu di meja riasnya.

Ia lalu pergi ke lemari pakaiannya dan melihat gaun barunya yang dibawa N tadi.

'Hmm.. sepertinya bros tadi cocok'

Ia pergi mengambil bros itu dan mengaitkan bros itu di dada gaun itu.

Hongbin tersenyum puas dan ia memutuskan akan memakai bros itu nanti.


	11. Chapter 10

Keesokan harinya, Hongbin sedang memberi makan kuda kesayangannya. Sesekali ia tertawa akibat endusan kuda itu di wajahnya.

Leo menghampirinya dengan sekeranjang apel di tangannya.

"Beauty"

Hongbin mematung, ia langsung menatap Leo dengan mata besarnya.

"Uh..."

Leo memberikan keranjang itu padanya.

"Kau suka berkuda?"

Hongbin mengangguk dengan malu. Ia memberi kuda itu apel.

Leo menepuk pelan tubuh kuda itu.

"Apa dia punya nama?"

"Umm yeah... Moozie"

Leo tersenyum tipis

"Nama yang bagus"

Hongbin terkikik pelan.

Leo melihatnya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leo.

Hongbin menggeleng dan menahan tawanya.

"Kau bisa berkuda?" Tanya Hongbin sambil menantangnya.

Leo tertawa mengejek dan ia berkacak pinggang.

"Menurutmu aku datang kemari dengan kereta kencana?"

Hongbin tertawa, menampakkan dimplesnya.

Leo menatapnya takjub

'Beautiful'

"Kalau gitu, ayo berkuda!"

Hongbin segera melompat ke Moozie dan ia menatap Leo dengan menantang.

Leo menarik salah satu kuda lain yang sedang makan. Ia lalu naik dan pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Leo tertawa sambil berteriak.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!"

Hongbin tersenyum lebar lalu ia menenendang pelan kudanya da pergi.

Mereka kejar-kejar. Hongbin tertawa kuat dan rambutnya menari indah di belakang. Leo tersenyum lebar dan ia memelankan kudanya. Hongbin tertawa kuat sambil berteriak melewatinya.

"Yeeeaaahh aku menaaaaang!"

Hongbin menghentikan kudanya dan ia melompat turun.

Leo mengejeknya dan ikut turun. Ia menghampiri Hongbin.

"Terus? Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

Hongbin terkikik.

Leo menatapnya curiga.

"Gendong aku pulang ke kamarku!"

Leo menyeringai padanya.

"Fine" dia mulai menggendong Hongbin bridal style.

"Y-Yah! Aku mau gendong belakang!" Teriaknya sambil memukuli dada Leo.

Leo menurunkannya lagi dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Naiklah"

Hongbin naik ke punggungnya sambil terkikik.

Leo tersenyum saat rambut panjang Hongbin terurai di bahu kirinya.

"Siapa partner dansamu nanti?" Tanya Leo ingin tahu.

"Uh.. seseorang!" Jawabnya ketus.

Hongbin mendengar Leo mendengus marah.

"Why?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Dance with me!"

"What? But... Ken?"

"Ini pesta topeng kan?"

Hongbin terdiam.

Sampai di depan kamar Hongbin, Leo ikut masuk ke kamarnya.

Hongbin berbalik dan menatapnya marah.

"Kenapa kau ikut ma-"

Leo menciumnya dan mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidurnya.

Hongbin merintih pelan. Leo menindih tubuh Hongbin dan membernya yang keras menindih perut Hongbin.

Hongbin melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggul Leo.

Keduanya merintih nikmat. Leo menggesekkan tubuhnya ke Hongbin.

"Beauty?" N mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu Hongbin.

Hongbin segera mendorong tubuh Leo kuat.

N melongo kaget melihat Leo yang terduduk di lantai. No! N shock karena Leo di kamar Hongbin. Dan mereka cuma berdua di kamar Hongbin. Di kamar Hongbin!

"Prince Leo? Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya N dingin.

"Uh, tadi aku terjatuh dan Prince Leo mengantarkanku ke kamar" kata Hongbin sambil menunduk.

N menatapnya curiga dan memutar bola matanya melihat Leo.

"Well, aku rasa kau boleh pergi Prince Leo. Aku akan mengurus Hongbin sekarang"

Leo mengangguk dan ia pamit pergi. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Hongbin saat ia keluar kamar.

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup.

N segera duduk di samping Hongbin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa dia duduk di lantai dengan wajahnya yang kesal?"

"Itu tadi tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang"

"Beauty!"

"What? We just kissed!"

N menarik nafas dan ia menatap Hongbin dengan kesal.

"Aku telah memperingatkanmu Beauty! Jauhi Prince Leo!"

Hongbin turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan frustasi.

"Tapi kami hanya ciuman! Tidak lebih N!"

"Dia bukan milikmu Hongbin!" Kata N dengan tegas.

"Aku tau N! Aku hanya ..."

"Hanya apa? Bagaimana kalau Ken tau tentang ini?"

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya, ia menjauhi tatapan N.

"Aku... N, aku..."

"Jauhi dia, Hongbin!"

Hongbin mengangguk pelan, hatinya terasa sakit.

N menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh Hongbin... aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

Hongbin menahan air matanya.

Malamnya pukul 2.45 am

Hongbin pergi ke ruang musik. Ia mengenakan baju tidur berlengan panjang, potongan dada tinggi hingga leher dengan kancing depan dari dada ke leher.

Ketika ia masuk ke ruangan, ia melihat Leo yang sedang berdiri di atas cover piano.

Hongbin perlahan menghampiri Leo. Leo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini Prince Leo?"

Hongbin berhenti di depan Leo.

Leo menyuruhnya untuk mendekatinya.

Hongbin patuh dan kini ia di berdiri di antara paha Leo.

Leo memegang kedua pipi Hongbin dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"I missed you so much" bisik Leo dan mengecup bibir Hongbin.

Hongbin menatapnya dengan mata besarnya.

"Prince... kita tidak bisa seperti ini! Kalau Ken tau-"

Leo mencium Hongbin.

"Kalau kau berbicara lagi aku akan menciummu lagi!"

Hongbin langsung menutup mulutnya.

Leo tersenyum nakal dan jarinya mengelus pipi Hongbin.

"Good girl"

Leo menatapnya lembut.

"Ken gak akan tau tentang ini. Tidak akan ada yang tau. Hanya kita berdua, Hongbinnie" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Hongbin menutup matanya perlahan.

Jari Leo mengelus telinganya dan membuat Hongbin merintih.

"Kau sangat cantik Hongbin..."

Hongbin merintih lagi dan Leo menciumnya dengan nafsu.

Tangan Hongbin bersandar di kedua paha Leo.

"Kita bisa selalu bertemu disini, Binnie..."

Leo mencium leher Hongbin dan mengigit kulitnya pelan.

Hongbin merintih lagi dan tangannya menggenggam kuat celana tidur Leo.

Leo menarik rambut Hongbin dan ia menatap mata Hongbin dengan nafsu.

"Kau membuatku gila Hongbin! Aku tergila-gila padamu!"

Jari Leo mulai menelusuri wajah Hongbin.

"Your big brown eyes, your sexy lips and delicious mouth, your neck, your breast"

Leo menatap mata Hongbin sambil meremas pelan dada Hongbin. Hongbin memiringkan tubuhnya ke Leo dan merintih.

Tangan Leo mengelus perut Hongbin dan ke bawah.

"And... I want to taste your juice again... Hongbinnie..."

Leo berbisik ke telinga Hongbin, membuat Hongbin bergidik.

Leo menarik tubuh Hongbin lebih dekat dengannya. Tangan nakal Hongbin mengelus pahanya dan menuju ke pangkal paha Leo.

Hongbin tersenyum nakal padanya.

Perlahan Hongbin mengelus gundukan di celana Leo, lalu menarik celananya dan boxernya.

Member Leo berdiri tegak dan terlihat mengkilat dengan pre-cum Leo.

Hongbin menjilat bibirnya, tangannya memegang member Leo dan mulai bergerak.

Leo lemas dan kepalanya jatuh di kening Hongbin. Nafasnya berat dan ia menyumpah.

"Hongbin-ah! Ssso gooooddd!" Kata Leo sambil gemetaran.

Hongbin mencium mulut Leo dengan lembut.

"Let me taste yours!"

Leo mengerang. Satu tangannya kembali ke bagian wanita Hongbin dan dengan cekatan ia menaikkan baju Hongbin.

Tangan Leo menyelinap masuk ke panty Hongbin.

"A-aaaahhh Princeeee"

Hongbin berpegangan pada bahu Leo sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk dengan member Leo.

"Hmmm you're wet!" Leo mulai memainkan clit Hongbin.

Hongbin gemetaran dan merintih kuat. Tangan yang memegang member Leo mulai lemas.

"Sshh baby... kau ingin membangunkan semua orang?"

"Nnggghhhh nnoooo mmmhhhhh aaahhhhhhsssss princeeeeeee"

Leo semakin terangsang. Ia mulai memasukkan jarinya yang panjang ke dalam Hongbin dan menggerakkan jarinya cepat.

"GGAAAAAAAAHH"

Leo mencium mulut Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu dan menggigit bibir Hongbin.

Tangan Hongbin kembali bergerak dengan cepat. Nafas mereka memburu di ciuman mereka. Hingga Hongbin berteriak di dalam mulut Leo.

Leo merintih saat ia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di jarinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, nafas Leo semakin erotis dan mengerang kuat di mulut Hongbin. Ia menggigit kuat bibir Hongbin saat ia ejakulasi.

Keduanya masih berciuman lalu perlahan mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Tangan Hongbin masih menggenggam member Leo. Air mani Leo berantakan di tangan Hongbin dan mengenai baju Leo dan Hongbin.

Leo mengeluarkan jarinya dari Hongbin. Lalu ia menjilati jarinya di hadapan Hongbin sambil terus menatap Hongbin.

"Hmmmm"

Hongbin merasa terangsang, dan ia menunduk ke member Leo dan mulai menjilat air mani Leo.

"Ooohhh Hong-Hongbin-aah... hmmmm sssss gooddd"

Hongbin langsung berdiri tegak dan menatap Leo dengan ekspresi sombong.

Hongbin menjilat bibirnya dengan menggoda.

"Thank you Prince"

Leo menarik Hongbin lagi dn menciumnya kuat.

"Go back to your room! Tidak ingin ketahuan dengan N atau yang lain kan?"

Hongbin mengangguk lalu ia mencium Leo dan pergi.

Leo turun dari piano dengan perasaan puas. Ia menatap baju tidurnya yang sedikit basah dan bau.

'Seriously Leo? What have you done!'

Leo menggeleng dan ia segera pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat ia hendak berbelok ke lorong kamarnya. Ia melihat Ken dengan senyum lebar sedang mencium Ravi dan mereka masuk ke kamar Ravi.

'What?'

Tapi Leo tak peduli lalu ia pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

haiii, makasih ya uda review. Maaaf banget kalau aku lama update. Kadang pikiranku buntu, hehehe... tapi aku usahain deh biar cepat update. But pleaseee, be patient.. okay... gomawooo^^


	12. Chapter 11

Hai guys, maaf sekali aku lama update...

Makasi uda review... i really appreciate that :))

Please enjoy...

Warning : chapter ini semua smut dan forgive meeeee ... dan chapter ini mayan panjang menurutku.. so yeaaahh

Enjooooyyyy

Malam itu di pesta ulang tahun Ken.

Ken memakai gaun hitam dengan pita besar di pinggang belakangnya. Ia memakai gaun yang tanpa lengan dan memamerkan punggungnya yang mulus. Ia juga telah memakai topengnya yang berwarna hitam.

V memakai gaun berwarna biru dan Kookie memakai gaun berwarna hijau. Keduanya memilih gaun dengan desain yang sama. Mereka juga telah memakai topeng yang dibeli kemarin.

Hongbin memakai gaun merah dengan pita hitam di pinggang belakang. Desain gaunnya sama dengan punya Ken. Ia juga memakai topengnya dan bros merah di tengah dadanya. Ia sedang berdiri di depan istana. Ia sibuk mencari lelaki dengan rambut silver. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang berambut silver yang kelihatannya sedang kebingungan.

Hongbin tersenyum dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Hey!" Sapa Hongbin sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu terkejut dan langsung menunduk pada Hongbin.

Hongbin menarik tangannya.

"Ayo! Aku harus memperkenalkanmu pada kakakku!"

Lelaki itu hampir tersandung mengikuti Hongbin.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin berhenti di depannya membuat lelaki itu menabrak tubuh Hongbin.

"Aku lupa! Siapa namamu?"

"Uh... aku Lee Hyun Woo, my Princess."

"Okay.. Hyun Woo, aku Princess Hongbin. Dan yang ultah itu Princess Ken, okay? Dan kau juga harus mengangguk jika ia bertanya padamu. Atau ah! Sudahlah! Biar aku saja yang menjawab pertanyaannya nanti"

"Yes, my Princess" dia tersenyum lebar.

Hongbin masuk ke dalam dan menemui Ken yang sedang berdansa dengan seseorang.

'Mungkin dengan Prince Leo' pikirnya.

"Sisterr..." sapanya sambil memberi Ken hadiah dan memeluknya.

"Ohh my Hongbin... oh! Inikah lelaki beruntung itu?" Ken tersenyum ramah pada Hyun Woo.

"Uhh.. yeah.." Hongbin sedikit gelisah.

"Dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Ken.

Hyun Woo menunduk padanya dan menjawab, "aku Lee Hyun Woo, my Princess"

Ken tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Well, silahkan nikmati pestaku"

Lalu Ken kembali berdansa dengan partnernya.

Hongbin mencoba melihat siapa lelaki yang berdansa dengan Ken. Ia memakai setelan berwarna biru-hitam. Ia mengenakan topeng hitam. Tapi tubuhnya terlihat lebih muskular.

'Mungkin itu bukan Leo. Ah stop it Hongbin!'

"May I have this dance?" Tanya Hyun Woo sambil menunduk.

Hongbin curtsy dan menerima ajakan Hyun Woo.

Mereka berdansa dengan indah.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa berdansa" kata Hongbin.

Hyun Woo tertawa pelan.

"Yeah, aku berlatih."

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Umm.. aku hanya pembuat kue di toko kemarin"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Kue itu, aku ikut membuatnya."

Mulut Hongbin terbuka dan ia menatap Hyun Woo dengan takjub.

"Hebat!"

"Ah.. itu biasa saja Yang Mulia"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Setelah beberapa dansa, mereka berhenti.

"Aku ingin makan kue, kau mau ikut?"

"Sure"

Mereka pergi ke meja besar. Disana banyak terdapat makanan dan cocktail.

Hongbin mengambil cocktail untuk dirinya dan Hyun Woo. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai? Uhh.. apa kau akan berdansa dengannya?" Tanya wanita itu kepada Hongbin.

"Uh tidak! Aku rasa dia tidak keberatan untuk berdansa denganmu!"

Hongbin menyikut Hyun Woo.

"Huh? Uh... well, may I princess?" Tanyanya pada Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangguk dan Hyun Woo pergi berdansa dengan wanita itu.

Hongbin menghela nafas karena ia sendiri lagi. Ia melihat Ken sedang berdansa dengan Leo atau ntah siapalah itu. Ia melihat V dan Kookie sedang berbicara dengan 2 pangeran dari kerajaan lain.

Hongbin menegak cocktailnya.

"Let's go" bisik seseorang di telinganya yang membuatnya bergidik.

Lelaki itu langsung pergi ke arah belakang.

Hongbin melihat lelaki itu, lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Hongbin.

Mata Hongbin terbelalak. Ia tidak asing dengan senyum itu.

Hongbin meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan ia mengikuti lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu membawa mereka ke belakang istana, tepatnya di taman belakang dekat kamar pengawal.

Lalu lelaki itu berbelok ke suatu lorong.

Jantung Hongbin berdebar kencang dan ia tetap mengikuti lelaki itu. Hingga sesuatu menarik tubuh Hongbin ke dinding.

"Ouw!"

Orang itu langsung menyerang mulut Hongbin. Hongbin merintih pelan. Hongbin tersadar dan ia mendorong kuat orang itu. Lelaki itu melepas topengnya.

"Prince Leo?" Hongbin juga melepas topengnya.

Leo menyeringai padanya.

Leo hendak mencium Hongbin tapi Hongbin dengan cepat menahannya.

"Priiinnceeee..." rengeknya.

"Why?"

"Kita... kita gak bisa melakukan ini! Ken... kau akan segera menikah dengan Ken! Kau milik Ke-"

Leo mencium Hongbin dengan kuat. Ia menekan tubuh Hongbin ke dinding. Lalu tangan nakalnya menaikkan gaun Hongbin sampai ke pinggang.

Hongbin mencoba menolak Leo tapi ia menjadi lemas saat Leo mencium dadanya.

"I'm glad that you wore this" Leo mengecup bros yang diberikannya ke Hongbin.

"Hm? Jadi, kau yang memberi ini?"

Leo tersenyum.

"Thank you Prince Leo, kau baik sekali."

Leo mencium bibir Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin menolak tubuh Leo dan menahan dada Leo.

"Kau harus kembali berdansa dengan Ken! Dia pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang!"

Leo menggeleng

"No, Ken tidak akan tau."

"Apa maksudmu! Kau bersamanya tadi dan tiba-tiba kau meninggalkannya dan dia pasti mencarimu sekarang!"

Dahi Leo berkerut.

"Aku baru tiba di pesta tadi, dan aku belum ada menemui Ken"

Hongbin melongo

"Jadi siapa yang berdansa dengan Ken?"

Leo sudah menebak siapa lelaki itu. Tapi Leo mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mencium Hongbin.

"Don't care"

Leo menggigit bibir Hongbin dan Hongbin merintih.

"Lupakan Ken" gumam Leo.

Leo menaikkan gaun Hongbin lagi dan mulutnya sibuk mencium Hongbin. Tangan Leo yang lain sibuk melepas celana dan boxernya, lalu dengan kasar ia menurunkan celana dalam dan stocking Hongbin.

Jari Leo mengelus clit Hongbin dan Hongbin gemetaran. Hongbin berpegangan pada bahu Leo.

"Princee...nnot heree"

Leo mulai memainkan clit Hongbin.

"What if I want it here" tantang Leo sambil bernafas di telinga Hongbin.

Mata Hongbin terpejam dan ia merasa lemas di sentuhan Leo.

"Beauty... look at me" bisik Leo dengan suara serak.

Hongbin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Leo dengan mata yang berat. Mata Leo terlihat semakin gelap.

Hongbin merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan besar di miss v nya. Ia baru tersadar apa yang dilakukan Leo saat Leo mengerang pelan sambil memejam matanya dengan bergairah.

"AH! Nnghhhh Princceee... mmmhhhh" Hongbin terkejut dan ia memegang bahu Leo dengan kuat.

"Relax Beauty..."

Hongbin mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba rileks.

"Ooohhhh H-hhongbin... sssso aaahhh tttightttt mmmhhhh aaaaahhh" Leo bergerak dengan lembut dan keduanya merintih pelan sambil memejam mata menikmati sensasi itu.

"Pppprincee... aaahh"

Leo mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu. Mereka terus bercinta dan kemudian Leo mempercepat gerakannya hingga klimaks.

"Aaaaaammmmmmfffff L-leeeoo... ffffasterrrrrrr yyyyyeeeessssssss aaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"Ah ah Hongbinnieee... Aku ... aku... aaaahh shit... i'm close babeee..." Leo semakin brutal hingga mereka sulit bernafas dan dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat, Leo ejakulasi di dalam Hongbin.

Leo tidak menghentikan gerakannya. Ia malah bergerak pelan sambil terus ejakulasi. Leo meletakkan keningnya ke Hongbin.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu Hongbin... I love you... I love you Hongbin.."

Hongbin dan Leo berkeringat hebat. Kepala Hongbin terkulai lemas ke samping.

"Princeee... I love you too..."

Leo tersenyum dan mencium Hongbin kuat.

Leo mengeluarkan membernya dan ia memakai celananya kembali. Perlahan ia membantu Hongbin memakai celananya.

"O-oh" Hongbin hampir terjatuh.

Leo lalu menggendong Hongbin ke kamarnya.

Hongbin baru sadar kalau Leo tidak mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"Prince! Kau bawa aku kemana?" Bisik Hongbin sambil menatap Leo dengan kesal.

Leo hanya tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba Leo menghentikan langkahnya. Senyumnya hilang dari wajahnya.

"What? What happened?"

"Ssh"

Hongbin melihat ke depannya. Dan ia kaget.

Ken sedang digendong oleh seorang lelaki dan mereka sednag berciuman. Sesekali lelaki itu mendorong Ken ke dinding dan menggesekkan membernya ke Ken.

"Mmmhh Ravi! Stop it! Or fuck me right here, right now!"

Lelaki itu, Ravi, tertawa dan mencium Ken lagi.

"Fine Princess.. your wish is my command!"

Ravi mulai melepas celananya dan dengan cepat ia merobek celana dalam Ken.

"Yah! Kenapa kau selalu merobek celanaku?!"

"But you love it my Princess"

Ravi mencium dada Ken dengan penuh nafsu. Ken bersandar di dinding dan tangannya menarik rambut Ravi yang pendek.

"Yyeahh... I love everything you do to me Ravi-yah"

Dengan cepat Ravi menurunkan bajunya. Ravi memainkan puting susu Ken yang memerah dan keras.

"Kau tidak takut jika Prince Leo menemukanmu disini?" Tantang Ravi dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Nnno! Aku yakin dia ssse AH! Ravi!"

Ravi mencium putingnya dan Ken hilang konsentrasi.

"Aku yakin dia se...sedang... nnghhh... bersenang... senang... aahhh... Raviiii-yaaaahhhh"

"Do you love him, my Princess?"

"Nno! I love you Ravi... not Leo!"

"Good, that's all I want to hear"

Dengan gerakan cepat Ravi mendorong membernya masuk ke Ken. Ken berteriak kuat dan Ravi mengerang kuat. Ravi bergerak dengan brutal dan Ken tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Yyyes fuck me hard Ravi-yah... fuck meeee... aaahhh gooooddddddddd... my boy.. yeaaaahh mmmhh"

"Kau suka mencari perhatian ya? Bagaimana kalau Leo kemari? Huh?"

Ken menatapnya jengkel.

"Stop it! Forget him! I don't care! Just fuck me hard!"

"Yes my Princess" jawabnya terengah-engah.

Mereka terus merintih kuat.

Hongbin dan Leo telah bersembubyi di balik dinding. Mereka telah mendengar semuanya. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak melihat 2 orang itu. Hongbin dan Leo saling menutup telinga mereka, tapi suara Ken dan Ravi bergema kuat.

Hongbin dan Leo menahan tawa mereka. Mereka tidak bisa berjalan ke kamar Leo karena Ravi dan Ken bisa melihat mereka dan mereka tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Oh my God" bisik Hongbin.

Leo tersenyum nakal pada Hongbin dan ia menarik tubuh Hongbin dan menciumnya lembut.

"Kau bisa tetap diam kan?" Bisik Leo.

Hongbin mengangguk.

Leo mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu lalu ia mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke dinding.

"I got turn on by hearing their moans, babe" bisik Leo di antara ciumannya.

"Me too"

Dengan pelan Leo menaikkan gaun Hongbin dan menurunkan celananya. Ia juga melepas celananya dengan tanpa suara.

Suara rintihan Ken yang kuat dan suara nafas Ravi yang terengah-engah masih bergema kuat. Suara seks mereka membuat Leo semakin terangsang.

Dengan cepat ia menghujam ke Hongbin.

"Ah!" Hongbin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya terus menatap Leo.

Mulut Leo terbuka sedikit.

'She is fucking tight. We just had sex and now she is still tight? How can it possible?'

Leo terus bercinta dengan Hongbin. Ia menarik tangan Hongbin tapi Hongbin menggeleng kuat.

Leo bersikeras menarik tangan Hongbin. Dan ia langsung mencium Hongbin. Ia ingin membuat Hongbin diam tapi sepertinya ia malah memperburuk keadaan. Keduanya merintih pelan merasakan sensasi itu. Hongbin benar-benar terangsang, mendengar rintihan Ken dan Ravi, lalu member Leo yang bergerak di dalamnya, mulut dan lidah Leo yang membuat kakinya lemas, tangan Leo yang bermain dengan clit dan nipplenya. Hongbin sangat berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Keduanya masih berciuman dan terengah-engah.

Tak lama mereka mendengar jeritan panjang Ken dan Ravi.

"Oohh Raviii-yaaahh, let's go to your room.. and fuck me again!"

Ravi tidak menjawab.

Hongbin dan Leo mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

Leo melepas ciumannya.

"I guess we're okay now"

"Huh? Uhh hhhh yyyeeehhhh mmmhhhh i'm... oohhh Llleoooo... Leoooo..." Hongbin memanggil namanya dengan suara sexy.

Leo semakin terangsang dan ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Shit! I wanna cum... i wanna cum baaabbbeeeeee aaaaaargghhhh" Leo mengerang sambil menahan pinggul Hongbin dengan kuat saat ia ejakulasi. Ia kembali ejakulasi di dalam Hongbin.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menggendong Hongbin tanpa mengeluarkan membernya. Ia melangkah keluar dari boxer dan celananya lalu mengambil celana dan boxernya itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dengan Hongbin yang masih di pelukannya. Hongbin merintih setiap Leo berjalan. Leo menahan rintihannya. Membernya masih sensitif akibat miss v Hongbin yang masih ketat. Ia tidak peduli dengan cairannya yang sedikit merembes keluar dari Hongbin.

Hongbin merintih di baju Leo, ia berpegangan kuat pada Leo.

Hingga sampa di kamar Leo, ia menidurkan Hongbin di tempat tidurnya. Keduanya merintih akibat sensasi geli di kemaluan mereka.

"Ummmhh Princee... let's... uhh"

"Let's what Hongbin?" Tanya Leo sambil menggerakkan membernya pelan.

"Ouhh Princee... I... I want it again..."

"So greedy my Princess"

Hongbin tertawa pelan dan Leo menciumnya dengan nafsu. Dan mereka melakukannya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.


	13. Chapter 12

Annyeong... thank you uda review... and mianhe lama update..

And yeaaahh.. let's make Hongbin pregnant.

And i wish Hongbin really can pregnant, and he carrying Leo's baby.. uh uh

Aah sudahlah! Imajinasi yang aneh aneh.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Leo dan Hongbin diam-diam bercinta. Mereka melalukannya di perpus, ruang musik, dan kadang Leo menyelinap masuk ke kamar Hongbin. Leo menyuap pengawal kamar Hongbin dengan uang.

N sudah mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan Hongbin. Hongbin tidak mendengarkan N. Ia hanya berkata, kalau ia dan Leo akan hati-hati. Jadi N tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Suatu hari, Raja menyuruh Ken untuk menemani Leo berkuda.

"But Daddy! Aku tidak bisa berkuda!"

"Well, Prince Leo bisa mengajarimu"

Leo mengangguk pelan.

Ken menatap ayahnya kesal.

"No! Aku akan pergi ke pasar saja!"

Ken meninggalkan 2 lelaki itu. Raja menghela nafas.

"Maafkan putriku"

Leo mengangguk dan pamit pergi ke belakang.

Di kamar Hongbin...

Hongbin sedang bersenandung riang di bawah showernya. N sedang memilih gaun untuk Hongbin ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

N kaget.

"Prince Leo! Sedang apa kau disini!" N menahan tubuh Leo.

Mata Leo mencari-cari sosok Hongbin.

"Dimana Hongbin?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Dia sedang mandi. Apa yang kau- Hey! Jangan masuk!"

Tapi N terlambat, Leo sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

"Yah! Prince Leo!" N berteriak di balik pintu.

Hongbin mendengar teriakan N dan berbalik.

"Oh!" Hongbin kaget melihat Leo yang hanya dengan boxernya di belakangnya.

Hongbin mencoba menutup dada dan kemaluannya.

"Mmh Prince? Kau se-"

Leo mencium Hongbin dan mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke dinding.

Tubuh Leo ikutan basah. Rintihan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan.

Member Leo seketika tegang dan boxernya terasa sempit.

Hongbin menggesekkan dadanya ke Leo. Hongbin juga ikut terangsang.

Leo menaikkan kedua kaki Hongbin ke pinggangnya dan dengan cepat ia melepas boxernya. Member Leo tak sengaja menyentuh clit Hongbin. Keduanya merintih.

"Aahh Leo pleaseee..."

"Leo? Aku kira kau akan selalu memanggilku Prince"

Leo menggesekkan kepala membernya ke Hongbin. Membuat Hongbin semakin lemas dan terangsang.

"Whaaaaat? Aaaaahh... ssstop!"

Leo berhenti.

"Stop?"

"Urgh! Jangan berhentii!"

Hongbin terengah-engah dan ia frustasi.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang berhenti"

Leo menjawab dengan santai dan mulai menggesekkan membernya ke clit Hongbin lagi.

"Maksu-maksudkuuuu... mmmhhh... ssstop teasing meeee... aakuu... aahhhh wannnttt yyyouuu"

Leo tersenyum nakal dan ia masih memainkan membernya ke clit Hongbin.

"Aaahhh look at you now... you're so wet... kau dengar itu?"

Suara clit Hongbin yang mulai basah terdengar.

"Please please pleaseee Leo... i can'tttt aaaahhhh..."

Hongbin menggeliat di dinding dan memiringkan punggungnya ke Leo.

Leo dengan senang hati mencium payudara Hongbin yang tegang.

Hongbin merasa pusing dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya sangat terangsang. Ia sangat ingin Leo menghujam ke dirinya, kuat.

"Leeooo pleeaseee... pleaseeee"

Leo perlahan menghujam ke Hongbin. Member Leo langsung mudah masuk karena miss Hongbin sangat basah.

Leo mulai bergerak tanpa ampun. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan kadang mata mereka terpejam saat klimaks.

Leo mencium dan menggigit payudara Hongbin. Dan

"Oh MY GOD! LEEEOOOOOOOOOO-YAAAAHHHHHH AAAHHHH MY GOD MY GOD MY GOD UUHHH"

Hongbin telah mencapai klimaksnya diikuti dengan erangan kuat Leo.

Leo pun ejakulasi di dalam Hongbin.

"Again, my love?" Bisik Leo sambil tersenyum.

Hongbin tersenyum malu dan mencium Leo.

Setelah 2 ronde berikutnya,

N menggedor kuat pintu kamar mandi.

"YAH! GET OUT NOW!"

Lalu Leo membuka pintu diikuti Hongbin di belakangnya.

"Oh God! What are you two doing!" N menutup wajahnya malu.

Leo keluar hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya dan Hongbin dengan jubah mandinya.

"What? Kami hanya mandi" jawab Hongbin santai.

N menatapnya geram.

"Setelah kau memakai bajumu Prince Leo, kau boleh keluar!" Kata N tegas.

"N? Aku akan pergi berkuda dengan Leo sore ini."

"What?" N dengan wajah shock nya menatap Leo dan Hongbin.

"Well, dia ingin berkuda dan karena Ken tidak bisa. Jadi aku akan menemaninya."

"Beauty!"

"N! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tau aku bisa berkuda kan?"

N memegang bahu Hongbin dengan lembut.

"Aku tau. Tapi, aku khawatir jika mereka curiga padamu. Leo selalu bersamamu, dan kalian berdua jarang ikut makan bersama. Aku takut Hongbinnie"

Hongbin memeluk N

"No, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Dan sebentar lagi, Leo akan memberitahu ayah kalau dia akan menikahiku, bukan Ken. Ken juga sepertinya tidak mencintai Leo. Jika dia memang cinta, Ken pasti sudah mengejar-ngejar Leo dari dulu. So, everything will be fine"

"Please Hongbin.." N menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Hongbin dengan sedih.

"Jangan khawatir N"

Leo sudah memakai bajunya kembali dan ia menghampiri N.

"N? Aku akan menjaga Hongbin. Kau tidak usah khawatir"

N menatap Leo dengan ragu.

"Be careful" kata N dengan tegas.

Hongbin memakai kemaja putih dengan lengan panjang dan jeans hitam. Ia memakai boots selutut dan jaket bulu. N mengikat rambutnya dan ia memakaikan Hongbin sarung tangan.

Leo dan Hongbin berjalan bersama ke belakang istana.

Hongbin naik ke kuda hitamnya, dan Leo memilih kuda putih.

Mereka berkuda dengan santai sambil tertawa. Hingga tiba-tiba Hongbin menghentikan kudanya. Ia lalu turun dan menyuruh Leo mengikutinya.

Hongbin terus berlari masuk ke hutan. Cahaya matahari masih menerangi hutan.

"Hongbin-ah" teriak Leo.

Hongbin hanya merespon dengan tawa.

"Ayolah Prince! Kejar aku! Nanti aku beri hadiah!" Hongbin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Leo dengan semangat mengejar Hongbin. Senyum lebar dan nakal di wajahnya.

Hingga mereka hampir di tengah hutan.

Hongbin berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Leo. Leo ikut berhenti. Keduanya masih terengah-engah.

Wajahnya menggoda Leo, ia berjalan mundur perlahan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Hongbin melepas ikatan rambutnya. Rambutnya yang indah jatuh ke punggungnya.

Jari Hongbin mengisyaratkan Leo untuk mendekat.

Hongbin melepas jaket dan sarung tangannya.

Leo menatapnya dengan nafsu. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Hongbin lemas. Hongbin yakin kalau Leo sudah terangsang saat itu. Gundukan di celana Leo menjadi buktinya.

Hongbin dengan menggoda melepas kancing atas kemejanya.

Punggungnya menabrak pohon besar.

Dalam 2 langkah, Leo sudah menekan tubuh Hongbin ke pohon.

"Such a tease!" Leo merobek kemeja Hongbin dan membuangnya ke belakang.

Hongbin tersenyum nakal dan ia menjilat bibirnya di depan Leo. Leo mengerang dan ia mencium Hongbin dengan kuat. Tangan Leo melepas bra Hongbin lalu kedua tangannya memainkan payudara Hongbin.

Hongbin merintih kuat. Tangannya melepas kancing celana Leo lalu menyelinap masuk ke boxernya.

Leo mengerang dan tak sengaja menggigit bibir Hongbin.

Leo menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan celana nya turun. Hongbin membantu melepas boxer Leo.

Leo yang tidak sabar segera melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga ia telanjang dan Hongbin menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Leo menatap Hongbin dengan tidak sabar. Ia menarik paksa celana Hongbin membuat Hongbin berteriak.

"Aah!"

Leo berlutut di hadapan Hongbin dan dengan paksa ia membuka kaki Hongbin dan menyerang miss v Hongbin.

Hongbin memejam matanya dan kepalanya ke belakang. Punggungnya sakit bergesekan dengan batang pohon. Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan mulut Leo yang sibuk memainkan clitnya.

Hongbin merintih kuat dan nafasnya semakin erotis.

Hongbin menarik rambut Leo, ia semakin membuka lebar kakinya dan ia semakin menuju klimaks.

"Ooohhhhh Princeee... akuu.. hhhhhh aaakkuuuu aahhhhh cooomiiiiiinggg nnngghhh aaahhhh Leoooo"

Leo menyedot semua juice Hongbin. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Hongbin sedikit.

Leo mencium Hongbin yang masih terengah-engah dan dengan sekali dorongan kuat membernya masuk ke Hongbin.

Leo mulai bergerak tanpa ampun. Keduanya mengerang kuat dan merintih kuat. Leo menarik kuat rambut Hongbin. Giginya menggigit bibir Hongbin dan dagunya terasa pegal menciumi Hongbin dengan ganas.

Hongbin bebas berteriak kencang tanpa takut ada yang mendengar.

Hingga Leo menuju klimaks. Ia melepas ciumannya dan berteriak nama Hongbin dengan kuat. Tak lama ia ejakulasi di dalam Hongbin.

Leo tidak berhenti bergerak. Ia masih bergerak dengan lembut dan tangannya memegang wajah Hongbin.

"Hongbin-ah look at me" suara Leo serak.

Hongbin membuka matanya dan menatap Leo dengan lembut.

"I love you Leo"

Leo mencium Hongbin dengan lembut.

"I love you too"

Setelah beberapa ronde...

Hongbin menatap Leo dengan kesal.

"Lihat ulahmu! Aku hanya memakai jaketku sekarang!"

Leo mencium bibir Hongbin yang cemberut.

"Ayolah! Ini sudah hampir malam"

Leo menggendong Hongbin kembali ke kuda mereka.

Lalu mereka kembali ke istana.

N sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dan menggigiti jarinya.

"Kemana mereka!"

"N!" Hongbin berlari dan memeluk N.

"Yah! Kenapa lama se- oh My God! Hongbin kemana kemejamu!" N menatap tajam pada Leo di belakang Hongbin.

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya.

"Uh..."

"Sudahlah! Sekarang ayo cepat masuk!" N menarik tangan Hongbin dan meninggalkan Leo.

Hongbin mengikuti N dan berbalik dengan wajah minta maaf pada Leo.

Leo tersenyum.

Di kamar Hongbin.

"Huh! Hampir saja!"

N mendorong Hongbin untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hentikan ini segera Hongbin! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu! Leo, maksudku Prince Leo... aku tidak percaya dengannya! Aku tidak yakin dengannya! Bagaimana kalau dia hanya memainkanmu?"

Hongbin tertawa pelan.

"Kau paranoid sekali N"

Hongbin menguap ngantuk.

"Sudahlah aku ngantuk! Aku lelah!"

"Kau harus mandi dulu!"

Hongbin melepas boots, jaket dan celana jeansnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ke N dan menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya.

"Yah!"

Hongbin menguap lagi.

"Sorry N! Aku benar-benar lelah!"

N menggeleng kepalanya. Lalu ia menunggu sampai Hongbin benar-benar tertidur. Ia menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.


	14. Chapter 13

Okaaay...

Maafkan aku dan imajinasiku ini... huhuh

I just love Leobin so muchhh

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu...

Raja mengira kalau Ken dan Leo sudah sangat akrab. Karena di setiap ada Raja, Ken dan Leo terlihat sangat dekat. Raja tersenyum puas. Dan setelah Raja pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ken segera pamit pada Leo dan ia pergi entah kemana.

Leo tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan Hongbin. Ia menyunggingkan senyum pada Hongbin dan ia pergi.

Hongbin tak lama mengikuti Leo dan ia terkejut saat sepasang lengan yang muskular menarik pinggangnya yang ramping.

Sejauh ini belum ada yang curiga pada mereka.

Leo menarik Hongbin ke suatu ruangan yang jarang dipakai. Bisa dikatakan memang tidak pernah dipakai. Tapi pembersih kerajaan tetap membersihkan ruangan itu 2 hari sekali.

Leo mengunci pintu dan dengan nafsu ia mencium Hongbin. Mereka terbiasa dengan gelap. Karena mereka terbiasa bercinta di tempat gelap.

Tapi Leo masih bisa melihat tubuh Hongbin yang indah dengan cahaya yang remang-remang di ruangan itu.

Tangan Leo menelusuri tubuh Hongbin yang mulus. Dengan instan ia telah menaikkan gaun Hongbin dan membuka kancing depan gaun Hongbin.

Leo segera menyerang dada Hongbin dan Hongbin merintih dengan sexy.

"Mmhhh Leooo..."

Leo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"What?" Hongbin menatapnya kesal.

"I like it when you call my name" kata Leo sambil menggigit payudara Hongbin.

Hongbin merintih pelan.

"Bisakah kau... uhh.. berhenti menggigitiku? Mmmhh.. bbbut.. oohhh so good..."

Leo tertawa lagi.

Hongbin menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Berhenti tertawa! Kau merusak momen saja!"

"I'm sorry Princess. You're cute"

Hongbin memutar bola matanya.

"I hate cute"

"Hmm?" Leo menahan tawanya dan ia mencium Hongbin lagi.

Hongbin melepas tali pinggang Leo dan menurunkan celananya dengan mudah.

Tangan Hongbin bertemu dengan member Leo dan ia merintih.

"Hmmm.. you didn't wear boxer today?"

Leo menjilati telinga Hongbin.

"Nope"

"And why is that?"

Tangan Hongbin mulai memainkan member Leo.

"I know this is going to happen" kata Leo sambil tersenyum nakal.

Hongbin kaget dan Leo mencium leher Hongbin dan menggigit kulitnya yang sensitif.

Hongbin merintih dan ia mendorong tubuh Leo. Ia mengubah posisi mereka.

Hongbin berlutut di depan Leo.

"Princess what are- aaahh P-p-princ-cesss.. aaahh mmmm"

Hongbin memberinya blowjob dan ia mengisapnya sampai dalam. Leo mencoba menahan bobot tubuhnya yang perlahan ia merasa kakinya mulai gemetaran.

Leo melihat ke bawah dan ia semakin terangsang. Kepala Hongbin yang bergerak dan rambut Hongbin yang indah menggelitiki paha Leo.

Leo mengerang dan ia menarik kuat rambut Hongbin.

"Mmh" Hongbin merasakan sakit di kepalanya tapi ia membalasnya dengan semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan mengisap member Leo semakin dalam.

Leo semakin merasa gila.

"Ooohhh Hongbinnieee.. mmmmhhh godddddd..."

Leo merintih kuat dan ia mendorong membernya semakin dalam ke tenggorokan Hongbin. Leo mengerang dan menahan kepala Hongbin dan ia ejakulasi di dalam mulut Hongbin.

Hongbin merintih nikmat dan matanya terpejam saat ia menelan semuanya.

"Oh God!" Leo terengah engah dan ia menarik rambut Hongbin ke atas.

"Aah" Hongbin berdiri.

"My Beauty is turning bad, isn't she?"

Hongbin terkikik.

"But only bad for me!" Bisik Leo.

Leo menarik Hongbin ke meja terdekat dan membalikkan tubuh Hongbin.

Satu kaki Hongbin dinaikkan ke meja dan ia menaikkan gaun Hongbin.

Dengan instan, Leo menuntun membernya ke Hongbin dan menghujamnya.

"Aanngghhh aahhhh Le-Leooooo... aaahhhhh"

Leo bergerak dan keduanya merintih nikmat.

Hongbin sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini.

Tangan Leo meremas payudara Hongbin dan ia berbisik ke telinga Hongbin.

"Hmmm... you ooohh like that aahhhhh.. fuck! How.. how can you... fuck aaahhh ... i can't get enough of this babe... aaahhhh aaahhh"

"Nnngghhh stop that Prince!"

"Stop? You want this to stop?" Leo menghentikan gerakannya dan Hongbin mengerang kesal tapi tak lama ia mulai merintih nikmat. Leo memainkan clit nya.

"N-n-not that! Sstop cursing w-w-whhen w-we made aahhh aahh made l-l-loooveee uhhhh P-priincee aaahhh p-p-pleeeaseee.."

Leo tertawa pelan dan ia mulai bergerak lagi sambil memainkan clit Hongbin.

Satu tangan Leo yang lain memainkan payudara Hongbin.

Hongbin merasa pusing akibat perlakuan Leo. Nafasnya semakin erotis dan gerakan Leo semakin brutal.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan rintihan, erangan, dan suara kulit mereka yang bertemu.

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya kiat saat ia klimaks.

"Let's come togetheeer nnnggghhhhhhhh aaaahhhhh FUCK YEAH!"

Leo memperlambat gerakannya dan memastikan ejakulasinya selesai di dalam Hongbin.

Perlahan ia menurunkan kaki Hongbin.

Kaki Hongbin masih gemetaran.

"Ooh Princeee... I love you so much"

Leo mencium Hongbin dari samping dengan lembut.

"I love you so much too, Hongbinnie"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di ruangan itu hingga hampir larut malam.

Keduanya menyelinap keluar dengan pelan.

Ravi hendak ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru karena Ken-nya sudah menunggu.

Tapi ia segera bersembunyi saat ia melihat Leo dan Hongbin yang sedang berciuman di dinding.

"Mmmhh Princeee"

Leo menarik bokong Hongbin ke tubuhnya.

"Mmm you're hard againn!" Kata Hongbin sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Leo.

Leo menarik Hongbin kembali sambil menatap kekasihnya itu dengan nafsu.

"I'm hungry!"

Leo tertawa kecil dan mengecup Hongbin.

"Let's go to my room? N bisa mengantarkan makan malam kita." Kata Hongbin sambil menarik leher Leo.

"Why? You want me again, don't you?" Leo tersenyum nakal.

Hongbin tersipu malu.

Leo mencium Hongbin dan mereka pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ravi menatap kedua orang itu dengan penasaran. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan ia dengan cepat ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekaliiii, hmmm?" Ken langsung mencium Ravi saat Ravi masuk ke kamar.

Ken telah melepas semua pakaiannya dan melipatnya rapi.

"I... I saw Leo and Princess... Hongbin"

"Yeaah.. kita setiap hari melihat mereka berdua" jawab Ken tidak peduli dan mulai mencium Ravi.

Tapi Ken tersadar.

"Wait, what? Maksudmu? Mereka... bersama?"

Ravi mengangguk.

"Berdua?"

Ravi mengangguk.

"Berdua-duaan?"

Ravi mengangguk tak sabar.

Ken tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau Leo ada rasa terhadap Hongbin. Aaahh... i'm so happy"

Ken berputar gembira.

Ravi tersenyum.

"Dan berarti aku bebas dari Prince Leo. Aku bebas dari pertunangan ini. Dan kita bisa menikah Ravi!"

Ken mencium Ravi dengan bahagia.

Ravi juga berharap begitu. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar ia dan Ken bisa hidup bersama dan bahagia nanti.


	15. Chapter 14

Keesokan paginya..

Hongbin merasa pusing dan lemas. Ia juga merasa mual. Ia berulang kali ke kamar mandi untuk muntah dan kadang hanya mual.

N selalu membantu Hongbin turun dari tempat tidur dan memegang rambutnya. Ia juga telah menyuruh pengawal untuk memanggil dokter.

Leo segera masuk ke kamar Hongbin. Ia terlihat sangat cemas. Leo melihat Hongbin yang tertidur lemas di tempat tidurnya. Leo melihat N yang juga cemas lalu Leo naik ke tempat tidur dan mengelus wajah Hongbin.

"Hongbin-ah?"

Hongbin hanya membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum lemah ke Leo.

Leo melihat sarapan Hongbin yang masih utuh.

"Kau harus sarapan, honey."

Hongbin menggeleng lemah.

"Dia sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan. Dia mual saat aku menyuapnya tadi. Aku juga sudah memanggil dokter, kau tidak perlu khawatir Leo."

Leo menatap N dengan sedih.

"Aku... aku minta maaf... ini salahku. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah" Leo mengelus bahu Hongbin dan ia mengecup kening Hongbin.

"Binnie? Maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang harus aku tangani di Kerajaanku. Aku harus kembali pulang. Dan... dan aku juga akan berbicara dengan ayahku. Aku janji! Aku akan kembali lalu kita berdua akan menghadap ayahmu bersama."

Leo mengecup tangan Hongbin yang lemas.

"Lalu kita akan menikah." Leo tersenyum lebar pada Hongbin walau ia tau Hongbin tidak melihatnya.

Hongbin hanya menutup matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"I love you Leo" bisiknya.

"I love you too Beauty..." Leo mengelus kedua tangan Hongbin.

Lalu ia turun dari tempat tidur dan membungkuk pada Hongbin dan N.

"Kau akan kembali kan? Kau tidak bohong kan? Aku tidak mau Beauty ku patah hati lagi. Jika kau lakukan itu, aku tidak segan untuk memotong lehermu, tuan Muda!"

Leo mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil pada N. Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Leo meninggalkan pesan untuk Raja kalau ia akan pergi sebentar dan akan kembali. Dan Leo juga mengatakan kalau ada yang ingin ia bicarakan tentang pertunangan ini.

Kuda dan pengawal Leo sudah menunggu di depan. Ia tidak menemukan Ken, jadi dia hanya pamit pada V dan Kookie.

1 jam kemudian...

Dokter berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ditemani pengawal kerajaan.

"Open the door! The doctor is coming!" Sahut pengawal itu.

Pengawal di pintu kamar Hongbin membuka pintu dengan lebar.

Dokter berkacamata itu masuk dan ia membungkuk pada N dan Hongbin.

"Aah finally! Ayo sir! Segera periksa Princess Hongbin. Aku heran, dia selalu mual saat aku memberinya makan dan bahkan ia sudah muntah-muntah saat aku masuk."

Dokter mulai memeriksa suhu tubuh Hongbin dan memeriksa badan Hongbin. Ia juga menanyakan kapan terakhir kali Hongbin menstruasi.

"Aku rasa... umm.. bulan lalu ia belum menstruasi. Dan juga bulan ini. Siklusnya selalu lancar dan 3 bulan yang lalu ia menstruasi di hampir akhir bulan. Uh, ada apa dok?"

Dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa Princess Hongbin sedang hamil muda. Tapi aku akan mengambil darahnya untuk diperiksa dulu untuk kepastiannya."

N shock

"What?"

N menatap Hongbin dengan shock. Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya.

Dokter selesai mengambil darah Hongbin dan memberikan N obat untuk menghilangkan mual muntah Hongbin.

"Jangan khawatir. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ini cuma sementara saja. Aku akan segera kembali dengan hasil pastinya" dokter itu tersenyum lalu pamit pergi.

N duduk lemas di tempat tidur Hongbin.

"Hongbinnie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik N.

Hongbin tidak tau harus merasa senang atau sedih. Ia duduk frustasi dan menangis.

"N? Aku harus apa?"

N memeluk Hongbin.

"Haruskah aku bilang ke ayah? Dan... dan... Leo? D-d-dia sudah pergi?"

N mengelus punggung Hongbin.

"Tenanglah... dokter itu juga belum pasti dengan keputusannya. Dia akan datang dengan hasil darahmu nanti. Tenanglah"

Hongbin mencoba untuk tenang di pelukan N.

Sore itu...

Dokter tadi datang tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar Hongbin. Wajahnya ceria dan ia menahan rasa sakit di lututnya. Ia ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira ini ke Princess Hongbin.

Pengawal kamar Hongbin langsung membuka pintu.

"Oh dokter! Bagaimana hasilnya?"

N menuntun dokter tua itu untuk duduk.

Dokter itu mengontrol nafasnya. Dan ia memberikan sebuah amplop ke N.

N dengan semangat membuka amplop itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hongbin?" Sapa dokter itu sambil mendekati Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangguk

"Yeah lumayan"

"Selamat Princess.. selamat!" Dokter itu tersenyum lebar.

Hongbin menatapnya bingung lalu ia menatap N.

N dengan wajah pucat menggenggam amplop itu dengan kuat. Tangan dan bibirnya gemetaran.

"M-m-maksud dokter?"

"Kau hamil Princess Hongbin. Congratulation! Hahaha"

Wajah Hongbin pucat.

'No! No! Tidak mungkin!'

"K-k-kau yakin?" Tanya Hongbin dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti. Waahh Raja pasti sangat senang."

"J-j-jangan bilang pada siapa pun, pleaseee" pinta Hongbin.

"Oh yeah! Tentu! Kau ingin memberi surprise? Hahah.. kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. And again, congratulation!"

"N?" Bisik Hongbin.

N diam di tempat. Pandangannya kosong, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Ia menahan air matanya.

"N?" Bisik Hongbin sedih.

"N? Aku... aku... minta maaf..."

Hongbin menangis.

"N... aku harus apa?"

"Ini yang aku takutkan Hongbin! Kau! Kau hamil! Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh! Kenapa kalian tidak hati-hati! Sekarang kau mau apa? Mau kau apakan janin itu? Aku tidak yakin, ayahmu senang mendengar ini!"

N membentak Hongbin dan mencampakkan amplop itu di lantai. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir kebingungan.

"N... pleaseee... aku akan mengadap ayah sekarang juga!"

"NO!"

"N? Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak mungkin menggugurkan ini. Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintai Leo dan Leo mencintaiku! Ini buah cinta kami! Aku akan menghadap ayah dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintai Leo!"

"Jangan bodoh Hongbin!"

"N! Aku harus menghadap ayah! Ini anak Leo! Anak aku dan Leo!"

N terdiam dengan frustasi ia memeluk Hongbin sambil menangis.

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Hongbin. Apapun yang terjadi nanti. Aku janji! Aku janji!"

Hongbin membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Ia harus memberitahu ayahnya tentang hubungannya dengan Leo.

Annyeong.. thank you again uda review..

But... mianhe, mungkin aku gak bisa update sampe minggu nanti

Huhuhu.. mianhe..

Tapi aku usahain juga deh ntar.

Tapi... kalo gak bisa yaaa mianheeee

Be patient ... ok?


	16. Chapter 15

Malam itu juga Hongbin menemui ayahnya. N berjalan di belakang Hongbin dengan gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak. N yakin kalau ayah Hongbin akan marah besar mengetahui hal ini.

Pengawal kamar Raja membukakan pintu untuk Hongbin.

Hongbin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah masuk.

Jantung N berdebar kencang. Ia tetap di belakang Hongbin.

"Ayah?" Panggil Hongbin dengan suara pelan.

Sang Raja sedang berdiri menghadap jendela besarnya. Ia masih mengenakan jubah kerajaannya. Raja baru menghadiri suatu pertemuan di Kerajaan lain. Wajah lelahnya berbalik menatap putri bungsunya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Hongbin.

"Yes Beauty?"

Hongbin berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Kakinya gemetaran.

"You okay Hongbin?"

Hongbin dengan gemetaran duduk dan menunduk di depan kaki ayahnya.

"Ayah! Maafkan aku... aku... aku... hamil..."

Sang Raja terdiam dan shock.

"Maafkan aku ayah... maafkan aku..."

Raja teriak kuat. Ia menarik rambut Hongbin kuat dan ia menatap Hongbin marah dan matanya menunjukkan kebencian pada Hongbin.

"Kau! Kau hamil! Kau sungguh memalukan!"

Raja mendorong tubuh Hongbin kuat hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

N shock dan dia segera di samping Hongbin.

"A-a-ayaahhh..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AYAH! AKU BUKAN AYAH KANDUNGMU!"

"Yang mulia!" N menatap Raja terkejut.

"Perilakumu sungguh memalukan kerajaan! Aku sungguh menyesal mengangkatmu menjadi anakku! Kau! Kau! AKU TAKKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!"

"Ayah ple-"

Raja menarik rambut Hongbin lagi dan menarik Hongbin ke atas.

"Katakan! Siapa lelaki itu!"

Hongbin menangis dan terisak kuat. Tangannya mencoba melepas genggaman ayahnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sungguh hebat.

"KATAKAN!"

"P-p-prince L-l-leo AH!"

Raja mencampakkan Hongbin kuat ke lantai.

"Yang Mulia! Kumohon hentikan!" N berteriak dan menghalangi Raja yang hendak menghampiri Hongbin.

"Aku benci dengannya! Kau wanita murahan! Kau telah mencuri tunangan anakku! Dasar kau wanita murahan! Tidak ada yang sepertimu di keturunan kami! Kami keturunan yang terhormat! Perilaku kau sungguh memalukan!"

Hongbin menangis terisak-isak.

"Yang Mulia! Aku mohon hentikan!"

"Pergi kau dari sini! Dan jangan berpikir untuk menginjakkan kaki kemari!"

Hongbin shock. Raja masih menatapnya dengan penuh benci.

"Ay-"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Hongbin tersentak dan N menarik bahu Hongbin dengan lembut. Tubuh Hongbin gemetar hebat.

"Hongbin-ah" N berbisik pelan.

"Aku minta maaf ayah.." bisik Hongbin sambil terisak.

Raja sudah memunggungi mereka. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap jendela.

N telah menarik Hongbin keluar.

N segera mengantar Hongbin ke kereta dan ia menyuruh pengawal untuk mengemasi beberapa pakaian Hongbin.

Di luar... saat itu sedang angin kencang.

N terus menatap Hongbin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hongbin.

N sangat khawatir. Hongbin tetap diam sejak mereka keluar dari kamar Raja. Ia bahkan berhenti menangis. Hanya terdengar isakan dari mulutnya.

N membawa Hongbin ke rumahnya. Rumah N jauh dari istana dan jauh dari kota. Rumah N hanya berupa gubuk kecil yang terletak di tengah hutan.

Mereka tiba di rumah N.

N menuntun Hongbin ke dalam rumahnya. N menyuruh pengawal untuk kembali ke istana. Pengawal-pengawal itu merasa prihatin pada Hongbin.

Hyuk sedang menyantap makan malamnya ketika istrinya, N pulang ke rumah. Tapi ia heran kenapa banyak sekali suara. Hyuk segera ke ruang tamu dan melihat Princess Hongbin yang sedang murung. Mata Hongbin bengkak dan merah.

Hyuk melihat N yang kembali keluar dan berbicara pada para pengawal. Lalu N masuk dan menuntun Hongbin ke kamar tamu mereka.

"N?" Hyuk menatap istrinya dengan bingung saat istrinya keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Ssshh..." N menarik suaminya itu ke kamar mereka.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Princess Hongbin disini?"

N menghela nafas.

"Dia... Raja mengusirnya. Honey, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Hyuk menatap N dengan prihatin.

"Tentu tidak... Princess Hongbin kan seperti anak kita. Apa... apa dia sudah tau? Tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya?"

N duduk di tempat tidur mereka. Ia teringat malam saat Hongbin diangkat menjadi anak Raja.

Flashback..

Malam itu, ibu Hongbin sedang sakit parah. Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya karena dia adalah seorang tahanan di kerajaan saat itu. Hanya N lah yang kadang mengantarinya makanan. N waktu itu pelayan kerajaan di bagian tahanan. Dialah yang memasak dan kadang ia juga yang mengantari para tahanan makanan.

Ibu Hongbin melakukan kesalahan waktu itu. Ia dulunya adalah pelayan di kerajaan tapi Ia telah melakukan hubungan dengan pengawal kerajaan dan ia hamil. Sayangnya, pengawal itu sudah dihukum mati.

Karena sang Ratu yang berbaik hati, ia membujuk Raja untuk membiarkan ibu Hongbin hidup. Dan disinilah ibu Hongbin, yang sedang hamil tua, dan sedang sakit di tahanan. N terus memperhatikan keadaannya.

Tiba-tiba, ibu Hongbin mengedan dan ia melahirkan Hongbin di tahanan itu, tanpa bantuan. Dan ibu Hongbin pun meninggal seketika itu juga.

N mendengar suara tangisan bayi dan ia segera menemui ibu Hongbin. Ia shock saat menemukan tubuh ibu Hongbin yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Raja menyuruh pengawal untuk mengubur tubuh ibu Hongbin malam itu juga. Saat itu hujan yang sangat deras. Dan ia juga menyuruh pengawal untuk mengubur anak yang baru lahir itu bersama ibunya.

Tapi Ratu menyela Raja dan ia segera menggendong bayi itu dengan lembut. Ratu pun membujuk Raja untuk mengangkat bayi itu sebagai putri mereka.

Awalnya Raja sangat marah, tapi seiring waktu, ia pun luluh. Ia mulai menyayangi Hongbin seperti anaknya sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan anak Raja yang lain, mereka menyayangi Hongbin seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri.

-present time

"Ya.. Raja sangat marah dan dia... dia mengatakan kalau Hongbin... kalau Hongbin bukan putri kandungnya."

Air mata N jatuh dan ia terisak.

Hyuk merasakan kesedihan istrinya itu dan memeluk N.

"It's okay... Hongbin aman bersama kita. Kita akan membuatnya bahagia lagi. Aku menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri. Kau ingat kan? Dulu kau sering membawa Hongbin kemari dan aku mengajaknya bermain dan dia sangat senang. Aku akan mencoba membawa kembali senyumnya. Jangan khawatir babe"

N menangis di pelukan Hyuk.

Please.. mianhee.. aku baru pulang dan here is the updateee...

Please give me some time...


	17. Chapter 16

Sudah 4 hari Hongbin pergi dari istana. Raja tidak memberitahu pada putri-putrinya. Ken mulai khawatir.

"Dad? Aku tidak melihat Hongbin belakangan ini." Tanya Ken yang langsung masuk ke ruang ayahnya.

"Hmm? Oh! Dia pergi ke suatu tempat"

Ken menatap ayahnya curiga.

"Kemana?"

"Ntahlah. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau ia bersama temannya"

Raja menjawab dengan tak peduli.

Perasaan Ken mulai tidak enak.

Malamnya, Ken menemui N di dapur istana.

"N?"

"Tuan putri"

"Dimana Hongbin?"

N menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Hongbin dariku, N!" Gertak Ken dan menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf tuan putri, saya tidak berani menjawab. Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau tuan putri saja yang bertanya langsung ke Raja?" N bertanya dengan nada pelan. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Ken menemui ayahnya lagi.

"Ayah! Aku ingin tau dimana Hongbin sekarang!"

"Honey... ini sudah malam. Hongbin bersama teman-temannya. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Dari mana ayah tau kalau dia baik-baik saja? Ayah yakin?"

"Tentu saja honey.."

Ken melipat tangannya dan menatap ayahnya dengan serius.

"Ken? Tidurlah. Ini hampir larut malam. Dan oh! Prince Leo mungkin tiba malam ini. Kau tidak ingi terlihat lelah kan?"

Raja meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ken dan menyuruhnya keluar.

Ken bersikeras ingin mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Ayah! Aku hanya ingin tau dimana Hongbin saat ini! Di kerajaan mana? Dan siapa temannya itu? Aku tidak yakin dia memiliki teman! Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpus!"

Raja menarik nafas dan berjalan ke jendela besarnya. Ia menatap keluar. Di luar sedang hujan deras. Kilatan menyambar kesana-kemari. Suara petir juga menggelegar kuat.

"Ayah!" Ken mendekati ayahnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Raja terbuka.

2 pengawal masuk bersama Leo di belakang mereka.

Leo berjalan mendekati raja dan berlutut. Leo basah kuyup dan air menetes dari baju dan rambutnya.

"Yang Mulia"

Raja berbalik.

Raja memasang senyum yang dipaksa dan menepuk bahu Leo pelan.

"Welcome home!"

Leo berdiri dan ia menunduk.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu Prince Leo. Kau bisa mengeringkan dirimu dulu, aku takut kau sakit"

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan Yang Mulia"

"Apa itu?"

Leo melirik ke Ken. Leo membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Ken dan Raja.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf pada kami?" Tanya Raja.

Leo terdiam sejenak.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan saya. Saya ingin membatalkan pernikahan saya dengan Princess Ken. Saya telah mencintai Princess lain."

Leo menghadap Ken dan membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya Princess Ken"

Ken tersenyum pelan, karena ia tau kalau Leo serius dengan adiknya itu. Tapi Ken masih penasaran dimana adik kesayangannya itu.

"It's okay Prince Leo.."

"APA MAKSUDMU PRINCE LEO! AYAHMU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU KALAU KAU AKAN MENIKAHI PUTRIKU! ADA APA DENGAN KAU INI!" Raja marah besar. Suaranya mengalahkan suara petir diluar.

Leo kembali menunduk di hadapan Raja.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia... saya telah jatuh cinta pada salah seorang anak anda. Dia adalah princess Hongbin. Maafkan saya Yang Mulia. Saya telah jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama saya melihatnya, Yang Mulia"

Raja melempar gelas winenya ke arah Leo.

"Ayah! Hentikan!" Ken memegang lengan ayahnya.

"KENAPA KAU MENCINTAI ANAK PELACUR ITU!"

"AYAH!"

Ken dan Leo shock melihat Raja.

"Ayah! Apa maksudmu! Hongbin putrimu!"

"Tidak! Dia bukan putri kandungku! Dia bukan adik kandungmu Ken! Aku telah mengusirnya! Dia memalukanku saja! Ak-"

"AYAH CUKUP! CUKUP!"

Ken menutup telinganya dan ia terlihat shock. Air matanya jayuh dan ia terisak.

"Dia hamil Ken! Hongbin hamil dan anak yang dikandungannya itu adalah milik LEO!"

Raja menatap Leo dengan benci.

Leo shock.

'Hongbin hamil? Hongbin hamil? Hamil?'

"DAN KENAPA AYAH MENGUSIRNYA! DIA SEDANG HAMIL DAN AYAH MENGUSIRNYA! AYAH INI MANUSIA APA BUKAN! KENAPA AYAH TIDAK MEMILIKI HATI!"

Raja terdiam.

Ken adalah putri pertamanya dan ia sangat menyayangi Ken. Ken lah putri kesayangannya. Sejak istrinya meninggal, Ken selalu ada di samping ayahnya. Ia semangat kembali karena Ken. Ia selalu menuruti kemauan Ken. Ia ingin membuat Ken bahagia.

Raja sedih mendengar Ken yang berkata seperti itu.

"Ayah maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak suka cara ayah seperti ini! Kenapa ayah tidak mendiskusikan ini kepada kami? Dia memang bukan putri kandung ayah. Tapi kami bertiga telah menerimanya sebagai bagian keluarga kita. Ayah lupa? Ibulah yang menginginkan Hongbin menjad bagian keluarga kita. Ibu juga mengingatkan kita untuk selalu menyayangi Hongbin. Kenapa sekarang ayah malah mengusirnya?"

"Ayah? Dia sedang hamil dan itu adalah buah cinta dia dengan Prince Leo. Mereka berdua saling mencintai ayah! Aku sudah tau kalau Prince Leo mencintai Hongbin. Dan aku sangat senang ayah. Aku tidak keberatan kalau Prince Leo menikahi Hongbin. Aku sayang pada Hongbin. Kami bertiga menyayangi dia ayah. Pleasee... pleaseee.. forgive her..." Ken memeluk ayahnya sambil menangis pelan.

Leo ingin keluar dari ruangan. Tapi ia masih menghormati sang Raja. Ia ingin mencari Hongbin malam itu juga.

"Ayah please... biarkan kami mencari Hongbin malam ini.."

"No Ken! Ini-"

"Yang Mulia... izinkan saya mencari Hongbin.."

Raja terdiam sejenak. Ken menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Y-yes" Raja mengangguk pelan.

Ken dan Leo keluar dari kamar Raja. Mereka berlari keluar tapi Ken menghentikan Leo.

"Prince! Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada N sekarang? Aku yakin dia tau dimana Hongbin. Dia sangat dekat dengan Hongbin."

Leo mengangguk singkat.

Mereka mencari N di dapur tapi tidak menemukannya. Mereka bertanya pada pengawal lain dan segera menyusul N ke depan istana.

N hendak naik ke kereta yang mengantarnya pulang.

"N!" Sahut Ken kuat.

N segera berbalik dan menunduk.

Ken dan Leo terengah-engah menghampiri N.

"N, kumohon.. bawa kami ke Hongbin."

"Pprincee? Aku tidak ta-"

"Kami sudah tau semuanya N! Sekarang bawa kami ke tempat Hongbin berada"

N mengangguk dan memberitahu mereka berdua kalau Hongbin berada di rumahnya selama ini.

N dan Ken pergi dengan kereta kencana, Leo pergi dengan kudanya. Beberapa pengawal ikut mengawal mereka. Leo tidak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Pikirannya hanya Hongbin. Ia harus menemui Hongbin juga janin yang ada di kandungan Hongbin. Buah cinta mereka. Ia akan membawa Hongbin pulang. Lalu ia akan menikahi Hongbin.

Leo melaju kudanya lebih cepat. Ia tidak sabar ingin menemui Hongbinnya.


	18. Chapter 17

Leo yang pertama sampai di rumah N.

Ia mengetuk pintu dengan kuat dan Hyuk, suami N, membuka pintu dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Tapi ia segera membungkuk memberi hormat.

Leo segera masuk ke rumah kecil itu.

"Dimana Princess Hongbin?"

Hyuk menuntunnya ke kamar Hongbin dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Princess? Prince Leo disini..."

Ia mengetuk beberapa kali lagi tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Wajah Hyuk mulai ketakutan. Ia melihat Leo dan Leo mengetuk pintu lebih kuat.

"Hongbin-ah! Buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Leo mencoba membuka pintu tapi sepertinya dikunci.

Leo mulai ketakutan.

Ia memukul pintu kayu itu lebih keras.

"HONGBIN-AAAH BUKA PINTUNYAAA!"

Leo memukuli pintu sekuat mungkin.

Lalu ia mundur dan mendobrak pintu itu beberapa kali.

Ia mendorong sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya pintu itu berhasil didobrak.

Leo melihat Hongbin yang sedang tertidur di balik selimutnya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Ia melihat jendela kamar yang terbuka dan membanting akibat angin kencang. Ia menghampiri Hongbin yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut lalu Leo menyentuh selimut itu dan menariknya.

Hyuk dan Leo shock.

"Hongbinniieee!" Seru Ken memasuki rumah N.

N mengikuti di belakang.

"Hongbin! Dimana Hongbin! Dimana adikku!" Ken histeris saat menemukan Leo dan Hyuk yang masih shock.

N ikut kaget dan ia mencari ke segala ruangan. Ruangan mereka hanyalah kamar mandi, ruang tidurnya dengan Hyuk dan kamar Hongbin ini.

"Princessss!" Hyuk berjalan ke arah jendela dan ia melihat jejak kaki di luar.

"Prince Leo! Aku rasa Princess Hongbin pergi ke arah hutan!" Seru Hyuk.

"Shit!" Leo menyumpah dan hendak pergi ke hutan.

"Prince Leo aku ikut!" Kata Ken yang menghentikannya.

"No! Kau dan N kembali ke istana dan katakan pada Raja kalau Hongbin pergi!"

Ken mengangguk dan ia pergi kembali ke N ke istana.

Hyuk ikut menemani Leo ke hutan.

-sebelumnya di rumah N..

Hongbin duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur.

Ia kembali teringat ucapan ayahnya.

'Kau bukan anak kandungku!'

'Kau sungguh memalukan!'

'Kau memalukan!'

Hongbin menangis dan ia memukuli tempat tidur itu. Lalu ia mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar.

Hongbin melihat jam, N belum pulang juga dari istana.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan N. Dia ingin pergi dari kehidupan kerajaan ini saat itu juga. Ia ingin menjadi gadis biasa.

Ia lalu menukar pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang paling sederhana yang N pinjamkan untuknya kemarin.

Ia menggunting rambut panjangnya menjadi sebahu.

Di luar hujan deras sekali dan kilatan menyambar kesana kemari.

Hongbin hendak memakai bros yang diberi Leo, tapi ia ragu. Jadi ia tetap memakai bros itu di bajunya. Ia akan merindukan Leo nantinya.

Hongbin membuka jendela dan angin kencang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

Ia juga membawa potongan rambutnya untuk dibuang ke sungai nanti.

Hongbin melompat dari jendela lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia berlari ke arah hutan dan menerjang hujan lebat.

Ia terus berlari terengah-engah. Lumpur mengotori celana panjangnya dan terciprat ke bajunya yang kebesaran.

Hingga ia hampir mendekati sungai, ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengontrol nafasnya.

Ia melihat ke belakang dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Ia merasa kalau dia sudah berlari jauh sekarang.

Hongbin membuang potongan rambutnya ke sungai dan ia duduk di tanah. Hujan tidak terlalu deras di hutan, karena pohon yang tinggi dengan daun yang lebat membuat hujan sulit menembus.

Ia bersandar di pohon belakangnya.

Suara petir membuat Hongbin terkejut. Ia menangis ketakutan. Ia mendekatkan kedua kakinya ke dadanya dan ia menangis.

Dia ingin N berada di sisinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin N sedih melihatnya, dia merasa kalau dia membebankan N.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Hongbin kaget dan ia menjauh.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya. Ia tersenyum nakal. Ia melihat laki-laki itu bersiul.

Tak lama datanglah 4 orang temannya. Mereka semua tersenyum nakal dan tertawa.

Hongbin terus mundur dan ia sangat takut.

"Lihatlah! Kita kedatangan tamu, guys!"

"Yeah, dia cantik sekali bukan? Hahaha"

"Yeah.. sangat cantik. Hey! Bukankah dia sang tuan putri?"

"Huh! Mana mungkin tuan putri berkeliaran malam begini di hutan. Dia pasti dari wilayah lain!"

"Penyusup!"

"Yeah! Kita harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Oohh lihatlah brosnya!"

"Hahaha ayo!"

Hongbin segera berdiri dan berlari menjauhi mereka.

5 laki-laki itu berlari dan mengepungnya.

Langkah mereka lebih cepat dari Hongbin dan dengan instan Hongbin berada di tengah mereka.

"Hahaha"

"Kau mau kemana cantik?"

"Ayolah! Bersenang-senang dengan kami"

"NO!" Hongbin menjerit kuat.

Satu dari mereka mendekat dan menarik Hongbin dengan mudah. Ia menggesekkan tubuhnya ke Hongbin. Hongbin mengangkat pahanya dan memukul member lelaki itu dengan kuat.

"AAAHHH! SAKIT BODOH!"

Hongbin menjauh dan lelaki di belakangnya menangkap kedua tangannya dan memegangnya erat.

"AAH! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Itu hukumanmu! Dasar perempuan jalang!"

Hongbin meludahi wajah lelaki yang menghampirinya.

Lelaki yang lain habis kesabaran dan ia memukul kepala Hongbin kuat dengan batang pohon.

Hongbin pingsan dan lelaki di belakangnya melepas genggamannya sehingga Hongbin terjatuh ke tanah.

"Huh! Kita habisi saja perempuan gila ini!"

Mereka melepaskan celana mereka dan satu diantara mereka melepas celana Hongbin. Mereka tertawa kegirangan.

"Diam! Biarkan aku yang pertama menikmatinya!" Ia tertawa dan ia hendak memasukkan membernya ketika seseorang berteriak.

"HEY KAU BAJINGAN! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU DARI NYA!"

5 orang itu berhenti tertawa dan yang hendak memperkosa Hongbin segera berdiri. Ia menaikkan kembali celananya.

"SIAPA KAU?"

Leo tidak menjawab ia segera meninju lelaki itu dengan kuat hingga lelaki itu jatuh ke belakang. Leo belum puas, ia menariknya lagi dan meninju berkali-kali. Ia juga menendang perut dan man's part nya. Lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan.

Hyuk ikut meninju lelaki lain. Tak lama datanglah pengawal Leo dan mereka menangani 4 orang itu bersama Hyuk.

Leo masih belum puas. Wajah lelaki itu babak belur dan ia bahkan sulit bernafas. Hingga Hyuk datang dan menenangkan Leo.

"Prince! Tenanglah! Cukup!"

"NO! DIA TELAH MENYENTUH HONGBINKU! DIA PANTAS MATI!"

Hyuk sekuat tenaga menahan Leo

"BIARKAN DIA DIHUKUM OLEH KERAJAAN!"

"NOOO! AKU INGIN DIA MATI!"

"PRINCE STOP!"

Leo akhirnya mendengarkan Hyuk. Ia meludahi wajah babak belur itu dan mengontrol nafasnya.

Hyuk dan pengawal lainnya sedang mengikat 5 lelaki itu.

Pandangan Leo lalu ke Hongbin. Ia berlari ke Hongbin dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hongbin-aaahhh... Hongbin-ah wake up..." ia menampar pelan pipi Hongbin. Tapi tidak ada respon. Leo terlihat bingung

"Prince.. bawa dia ke istana sekarang!" Hyuk membantunya.

Leo naik ke kudanya lalu Hyuk menaikkan tubuh Hongbin ke Leo. Dan Leo menggendong Hongbin ke bahunya.

Dengan satu tangan ia menunggangi kuda dan yang satunya lagi ia memegang erat tubuh Hongbin. Air mata Leo bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

'Bertahanlah Hongbin-ah... pleaseeee'


	19. Chapter 18

Sebelumnya di istana...

"AYAH! Ini semua salah ayah! Hongbin melarikan diri dari rumah N! Ayah puas kan sekarang?!" Ken berteriak histeris di kamar ayahnya.

Gelas yang digenggam Raja jatuh. Raja shock. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia telah melukai Hongbin seperti itu. Ia tersadar oleh kata-kata Ken sebelumnya. Ia teringat kalau istrinya pernah mengatakan kalau mereka harus menyayangi Hongbin layaknya anak mereka sendiri. Ia telah mengecewakan istrinya. Kalau saja sang Ratu masih hidup, mungkin... mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin ia masih bisa menahan emosinya saat itu.

"Ayah! Kenapa ayah diam saja? Cepat kita harus mencarinya! Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

Raja dengan cepat memerintah pengawalnya. Ia, para princess dan N ikut mencari.

Hingga saat mereka hendak pergi, Leo tiba di istana lebih cepat.

Para pengawal membantunya turun. Leo menggendong Hongbin di pelukannya.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" Teriak Leo sambil berlari ke kamar Hongbin.

N bergegas mengikuti Leo.

Ken dan para Princess lainnya juga ikut.

Raja masih berada di kamarnya. Ia merasa takut bertemu dengan Hongbin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Leo membaringkan tubuhnya dan N menyuruh Leo untuk keluar sebentar.

"Prince.. aku akan mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan tubuhnya sebentar."

Leo dengan berat hati meninggalkan kamar Hongbin.

Ken dan 2 princess lainnya ikut membantu N.

Leo pergi ke kamar Raja.

Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"Yang Mulia"

Raja langsung berdiri saat Leo masuk.

Leo membungkuk.

"Raja, maafkan saya.. saya membatalkan pernikahan saya dengan Ken. Saya mencintai Hongbin. Dan, saya akan bertanggung jawab mengenai kehamilan Hongbin. Saya akan menikahinya, yang Mulia."

Raja diam sejenak.

"Yeah, aku merestuimu. Karena Ken juga tidak keberatan dengan ini."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Raja terbuka, dan Ken masuk.

"Ayah?"

"Ken?"

Ken membungkuk pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..."

Sang Raja menarik nafas dan mendekati putrinya.

"Apa itu?"

Ken menggigit bibirnya.

"Ayah... kalau kau mau membenciku, silahkan... akulah yang membuatmu malu. Aku... aku tidak mencintai Prince Leo-"

"No, honey. Kau tidak membuatku malu. Okay, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mencintainya..."

"Ayah! Aku mencintai... Kim Ravi, pengawal kita... aku sangat mencintainya ayah..."

Raja shock.

"I'm so sorry ayah"

Raja mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Air mata Ken jatuh.

Leo bersiap-siap jika Raja hendak memukul putrinya itu.

Tapi wajah Raja langsung melembut.

"Ken? Thank you... terimakasih kalau kau sudah menyadarkanku. Aku merestuimu, aku juga merestui hubungan Prince Leo dan Hongbin. Aku ingin kalian bahagia. Jika itu yang membuat kalian bahagia, aku tidak boleh menghalangi kalian."

Mata Ken berbinar-binar. Ia segera memeluk ayahnya dengan bahagia.

"Oh ayahhh! Thank you so much"

Raja menepuk punggung Ken dan ia tersenyum pada Leo.

"Bagaiman keadaan Hongbin?" Raja bertanya dengan pelan.

"Ayolah. Ayah harus menemuinya. Tapi, aku tidak tau apakah dia sudah sadar atau belum"

Raja mengangguk pelan. Lalu Ken menuntun ayahnya ke kamar Hongbin, diikuti oleh Leo di belakang mereka.

Sampai di kamar...

Hongbin sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Ia masih belum sadar.

"Oh Yang Mulia" dokter itu membungkuk.

Raja mengangguk dan ia duduk di samping kepala Hongbin. Ia mengelus rambut putrinya itu.

"Bagaimana kandungannya?" Tanya Raja pelan.

"Oh untungnya semua baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit memar di paha, tengkuk dan lengannya. Kepalanya baik-baik saja, yang Mulia."

Raja mengangguk dan dokter pamit pergi.

"Oohh my poor Beauty..." kata V dengan sedih. Ia dan Kookie berada di kedua sisi Hongbin. Keduanya mengelus tangan Hongbin.

Raja mengecup lembut kepala Hongbin dan berbisik.

"I'm sorry Hongbin. Daddy loves you... i'm sorry"

Setelah beberapa saat, Raja meninggalkan ruangan.

V, Kookie dan Ken juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

Tinggallah Leo dan N. N duduk di samping Hongbin dan ia menggenggam tangan Hongbin.

Leo mengelus wajah Hongbin.

"Prince? Thank you..." bisik N.

"It's nothing N. I love her"

"Thank you prince"

Leo tertawa pelan.

"I said, it's nothing. I helped her because... i love her"

"Thank you for loving her"

Leo terdiam dan menatap N.

N tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur disini? Kau merindukannya kan?"

Leo mengangkat alisnya

"Can I?"

"Of course, you're the father"

Leo tersenyum dan ia perlahan naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Hongbin pelan.

"Congratulation Prince.." N pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Leo menatap wajah Hongbin yang indah itu. Leo mengelus pelan perut Hongbin yang sedikit menonjol.

'Hello baby' Leo dengan lembut mengecup perut Hongbin. Ia tersenyum dan tidur memeluk perut Hongbin.

Tengah malamnya...

Hongbin terbangun. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia tersadar kalau dia berada di kamarnya, di istana.

'Apa aku bermimpi?'

'Apa semua ini hanya mimpi?'

Tangan Hongbin langsung memegang perutnya, ia terkejut saat memegang tangan seseorang di atas perutnya.

Ia menatap ke samping dan menemukan Leo yang tertidur. Hongbin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus wajah Leo.

Leo bergerak sedikit dan terbangun.

"Hmm?"

Hongbin menarik kembali tangannya tapi Leo menahannya dan meletakkan tangan Hongbin kembali ke wajahnya.

"Prince? Apakah ini mimpi?"

"No" jawabnya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Hongbin menatapnya dengan mata besarnya.

Leo tertawa pelan

"Cute" Leo mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

Leo mengelus perut Hongbin.

"Thank you..." gumam Leo.

Hongbin menatapnya bingung.

"For what?"

"For keeping our baby"

Hongbin tersenyum lembut.

"Thank you for coming back" kata Hongbin sambil mencium Leo.

Leo menarik tubuh Hongbin ke atas tubuhnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan pose seperti itu. Tubuh Hongbin menekan tubuh Leo. Tangan Leo mengelus tubuh Hongbin dan perlahan ia menaikkan baju tidur Hongbin dan melepasnya.

Leo menatap payudara Hongbin yang semakin membesar dan Hongbin merintih. Hongbin merasa tubuhnya sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan Leo.

"Princeee.."

Leo mencium payudara Hongbin. Hongbin merintih pelan.

"Princee"

Leo mengubah posisi, ia duduk dan Hongbin duduk di pangkuannya.

Leo melepas bajunya dan membiarkan celananya. Member Leo sedikit mengeras dan tegang. Hongbin bisa merasakannya. Hongbin menggesekkan bokongnya ke celana Leo. Leo merintih

"Princess stop that!"

Hongbin terkikik dan tidak berhenti. Ia malah merangkul leher Leo dan mulai menggerakkan tubuh nya naik-turun ke member Leo yang tegang.

"Babe... aaaaahh Beautyy..."

"Pleaseee Princeee..."

Leo tertawa mengejek.

"So greedy!" Ejeknya sambil menggigit dan memainkan daun telinga Hongbin.

"I don't know... i... i.. uhhh princeeeeeee..." rengek Hongbin.

Hongbin menggesekkan tubuh dan bagian wanitanya dengan erotik. Hongbin merintih kuat.

Leo melepas celananya, ia mengangkat tubuh Hongbin lalu mencampakkan celananya begitu saja. Ia kembali meletakkan bokong Hongbin di atas pahanya.

"Aaahhh Leoooo-yaaahh"

Hongbin memompa member Leo yang tegang.

Leo mengerang pelan dan ia menarik tangan Hongbin.

"Uhhhh no Hongbinnie... no more playing now... ffuck"

Leo mengangkat tubuh Hongbin dan Hongbin tau harus apa. Hongbin perlahan menuntun member Leo ke dalam miss v nya dan Hongbin segera "menunggangi" member Leo.

Keduanya merintih kuat dan Hongbin semakin bergerak kuat.

Leo dengan cepat mengganti posisi mereka. Ia membaringkan tubuh Hongbin dan kedua kaki Hongbin diletakkan di bahu Leo. Ia mendorong kuat dan cepat ke dalam Hongbin.

Keduanya terengah-engah dan Hongbin merintih kuat.

Leo membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dengan seperti itu, mereka mendapat sensasi yang lebih nikmat.

Mereka merintih kuat.

"Uuhhhh aaaahh... forgive your daddy, baby... your mommy really drive daddy crazy tonight.. aaahhh fffuuckkk.."

"Don't curse! Your baby don't want to hear that word"

Leo tertawa mengejek.

"I'm sorry baby..."

Leo menghujam keras dan semakin brutal saat ia hendak ejakulasi.

Hongbin menjerit kuat dan memanggil nama Leo

"Aaahhh Leoooooo mmmhhh ffffuuuckk meee"

Dan Leo ejakulasi di dalam Hongbin.

"Oh oh.. your mommy also said that word! Should daddy punish your mommy now?"

"Aaahh princeee"

Leo memompa membernya lagi di dalam Hongbin.

"Our baby said that, he want daddy to punish mommy because mommy said that word!"

Hongbin tertawa dan mencium Leo.

Dan Leo bercinta sepanjang malam bersama Hongbin.

Maafkan aku yang lama nge updateeeeeee... mianhe mianheee

Hope you like thiss..


	20. Chapter 19

1 bulan kemudian...

N sedang sibuk merapikan gaun Hongbin yang panjang dan mewah. Ia memakai gaun merah yang sangat anggun. Hongbin juga memakai bros yang diberi oleh Leo waktu itu. N memakaikannya mahkota kerajaannya.

N menatapnya melalui kaca.

"Oohh lihatlaaahhhh! Kau sangat cantik!" N memeluknya.

Hongbin memeluknya kembali dan ia merasa tubuh N sedikit berguncang.

"N?"

Hongbin melepas pelukannya dan menatap N yang menangis.

"Ohh abaikan! Aku... aku hanya sedih bahagia. Aku bahagia karena kau akan menikah. Aku... akan berpisah denganmu.." N terisak.

Hongbin memeluknya lagi

"Hmm.. aku akan merindukanmu N. Kau sangat kupersilahkan untuk datang ke kerajaan kami nanti"

"Hmm.. tentu saja!" Jawab N dengan sinis.

Keduanya lalu tertawa. N memegang tangan Hongbin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan emnjadi seorang Countess! Congratulation Beauty!"

"N! Sudahlah... aku akan tetap Beauty-mu. Jangan segan padaku."

"Aku senang kalau kau bahagia"

N membantu Hongbin keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke Raja dan Ken.

Ken juga menikah hari ini. Ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan desain yang sama dengan Hongbin. Ia juga memakai mahkota kerajaan.

Raja menghela nafas.

"Hongbin-ah?" Raja memeluk Hongbin.

"Maafkan ayah.."

"Ayah.. sudahlah... aku menyayangimu"

"I love you too my daughter"

"Aaawwww" Ken ikut memeluk mereka.

"Well, princesses, you ready?"

Keduanya mengangguk dan mereka keluar menuju calon suami mereka.

Setelah selesai...

Kedua pasangan itu pun berdansa.

Ken dan Ravi telah resmi menjadi Ratu dan Raja di Kerajaan X

Leo dan Hongbin menjadi Earl dan Countess di kerajaan Y.

Kedua ayah mereka sedang berdansa dengan bahagia.

Kedua orang tua Ravi juga ikut berdansa. Mereka dipersilahkan untuk tinggal di istana. Raja juga ramah pada mereka. Mereka telah merencanakan berapa banyak cucu yang mereka inginkan.

N bersenandung riang menatap Hongbin dan Leo. Hyuk mengajak istrinya itu berdansa dan N malu-malu menerimanya.

Kookie dan V juga ikut berdansa bahagia.

Semua rakyat diundang ke pesta mereka. Raja menggelar pesta selama 7 hari berturut-turut dan rakyat bersorak riang.

2 minggu setelah pernikahan mereka.

Hongbin sudah menjadi penghuni di kerajaan Y. Ia tinggal bersama Leo dan ayah Leo.

Hongbin merindukan N. Walau dia sudah memiliki seorang pelayan pribadinya disini, namanya Jin. Jin sudah menikah dengan seorang pengawal kerajaan, yaitu dengan Namjoon.

Wanita tua itu sangat baik dan sangat suka merangkaikannya mahkota bunga kepadanya. Ia juga menyukai pink. Tak heran kenapa Jin selalu memakaikannya gaun pink.

Leo baru saja pulang dan ia segera masuk ke kamar mereka. Jin sedang menyisir rambut Hongbin sambil tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Hongbin.

Jin melihat Leo dari cermin dan Jin kaget dan segera membungkuk.

"My Lord" sapa Jin

Hongbin berdiri dan ia tersenyum pada suaminya itu.

Leo mengangguk pada Jin. Dan Jin segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"My Lord" ejek Hongbin sambil melakukan curtsy.

Leo berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk istrinya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku Lord jika kita sedang berdua!"

Leo mengelus perut istrinya itu yang semakin membesar.

"How's my baby doing?"

"Ohhh she is fineee.. she misses her daddy"

"She? I thought this would be he"

"No! I want she"

"He"

"She"

"He babyyy"

"Noooo sheeeeeee!"

Leo tertawa pelan dan mencium bibir istrinya. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan ia mendorong Hongbin pelan ke tempat tidur.

Ia membuka celananya dan menaikkan gaun Hongbin.

"Let's make another one!"

Leo melepas panty Hongbin dan segera mendorong membernya masuk.

"Mmhhh why your daddy so greedy baby?"

"Because daddy love your mommy so much"

Leo mendorong kuat dan Hongbin menjerit. Lalu Leo bergerak semakin cepat.

"Ummmhhhh aaahh aaammmhh your daddy aahhh ssooo aaahhh mmmmmmhhhh"

"What? Don't make our baby confused"

"Aaahh i don't know aaahhh i can't aahhh mmhh think straightt hhhh aaaahhh"

"Hmmmm" Leo mengerang dan tak lama keduanya menjerit saat Leo ejakulasi.

"Huuhhh, let's make another one?"

Hongbin menepuk bahu Leo pelan.

"See! Your daddy so greedy!"

Leo mengecup perut Hongbin.

"Because i know my baby wants some brothers and sisters, right buddy?"

Hongbin tertawa pelan dan mereka bercinta lagi dan lagi.

Setelah selesai..

Keduanya sedang berpelukan di depan perapian.

Leo memeluk Hongbin dari belakang dan tangannya mengelus perut Hongbin.

"I have some happy news for you" kata Leo sambil mengecup bahu Hongbin.

"Hmm?" Hongbin menatap suaminya sambil bersandar di dada Leo.

Leo menarik nafas.

"Ayahmu, dan kakak-kakakmu akan mengunjungi kita weekend ini."

Hongbin langsung duduk tegak membuat kepalanya terantuk dagu Leo dengan keras.

"Ouw"

Hongbin segera mengelus dagu suaminya itu sambil terkikik.

"Kau tidak bohong kan? N?"

Leo mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Yep, ia akan tinggal disini bersama suaminya Hyuk"

Hongbin melompat kegirangan.

Leo menarik tubuh istrinya ke pelukannya.

"Hey hey hey... stop! You have a baby here" Leo mengelus perut Hongbin.

"Maafkan aku... aku sungguh senang mendengarnya.. thank you so muchhh"

Hongbin mencium Leo dengan ganas. Leo membalasnya.

"Wait! Kau tadi bilang, kalau N akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Hongbin tak percaya sambil menatapnya dengan mata besarnya.

Leo mengecup bibir Hongbin.

"Yes, my Lady"

Hongbin mencium Leo lagi dengan ganas. Ia memeluk tubuh Leo lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Mmm.. be careful there.. you might wake up my junior"

Leo menyeringai padanya.

Hongbin mengejeknya dan berlari ke tempat tidur.

"Hey babeeee.. please... be careful"

Leo ikut naik ke tempat tidur. Ia melihat Hongbin yang sedang melucuti pakaiannya.

"As your reward" kata Hongbin sambil menarik tangan Leo.

Leo mengecup tangan istrinya dan ciumannya naik ke wajah Hongbin.

Leo mengecup seluruh tubuh Hongbin. Ia bercinta dengan lembut kepadanya malam itu. Ia mencintai Hongbin untuk selamanya...

-the end..

Well... gimana kalau dilanjutin dikit ya...

3 tahun kemudian...

N dan Jin sibuk mengejar Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Bean, Jaehwan, Wonshik dan Hyukkie.

Ke 6 anak itu sangat aktif. Mereka selalu bermain bersama.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon anak kembar. Tapi Hakyeon yang tertua, ia adalah seorang abang yang baik bagi adik-adiknya.

Lalu setahun kemudian, lahirlah 3 lelaki kembar. Leo dan Hongbin menamai mereka Jaehwan, Wonshik, dan Bean. Ketiganya suka tertawa dan suka menjahili 2 abang mereka. Dan setahun kemudian, lahirlah Hyukkie. Ia juga suka ikut menjahili Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Kadang mereka suka bermain dengan kedua kakek mereka.

Jaehwan dan Bean berteriak kencang saat N mengangkat tubuh mereka dan meletakkan mereka kembali ke baby box mereka. Jin dengan sigap memberi mereka dot. Keduanya langsung diam. Tapi Jaehwan berceloteh tidak jelas sambil memegang rambut ikal Bean.

Wonshik sedang menarik telinga Hyukkie.

"Oh my God! Wonshik... stop!" N melepas tangan Wonshik dari Hyukkie.

Hyukkie menangis dengan kencang. Wonshik ikut menangis, tangannya mencoba menggapai telinga Hyukkie tapi N telah mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya ke baby box. Jin memberinya dot tapi Wonshik membuang dotnya.

"Aigoo.. come here.." Jin menggendong Wonshik dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Ia menenangkan Wonshik hingga ia tertidur. Lalu Jin meletakkannya kembali ke baby box nya.

N telah meletakkan Hyukkie ke baby box nya. Hyukkie langsung tertidur saat N memberinya dot.

N menghela nafas.

'2 lagi' pikirnya.

Taekwoon sedang mengamati Hakyeon yang sedang memanjat meja.

"Oh my God! Hakyeon! Turun!"

Hakyeon terkejut dan ia tersenyum lebar pada N.

"No!"

"Hakyeon turun!" Kata Taekwoon dengan suara imut.

N menurunkan Hakyeon dan membuat Hakyeon marah. Ia segera melepas pelukan N dan lari.

Hakyeon menabrak kaki ayahnya dan ayahnya menggendong Hakyeon.

Taekwoon yang melihat itu langsung mendekati ayahnya.

"Daddyyyy" pintanya sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya.

Leo menggendong kedua putranya itu.

"Yeeeeyyy" 2 anak itu bersorak kencang di telinga Leo.

Hongbin dan Leo baru pulang dari pertemuan mereka dengan kerajaan lain.

Hongbin melepas sarung tangannya dan menyapa Jin dan N.

"Oohh.. Taekwoonie, Hakyeonie? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Hongbin sambil mengambil Taekwoon dari pelukan Leo.

"Umm moommmyyyy" Taekwoon memeluk mommy sambil mengucek wajahnya.

"Aaah aahh mommyy moommyyy" Hakyeon mengulur kedua tangannya ke Hongbin. Meminta Hongbin untuk menggendongnya juga.

"Seriously... aku dan Jin memang senang mengurus mereka tapi.. uh.. mereka semua sangat aktif dan..."

"Maafkan kami N, Jin.. jangan khawatir. Besok Hoseok dan Taehyung akan mulai bekerja. Mereka akan membantu kalian."

Leo mencium pipi istrinya dan Hakyeon mencoba menarik rambut Taekwoon.

"Aah mommyyyy.. urgh!" Rengek Taekwoon sambil membalas Hakyeon.

"Mommmyyy"

Hongbin menjauhkan keduanya.

"Hey... Hakyeonie? Taekwoonie? Stop okay? Hakyeonie.. love your brother? Okay hun?" Hongbin mengecup Hakyeon yang cemberut.

Hakyeon mengangguk melihat mommy nya tersenyum lembut padanya.

Hongbin membawa Taekwoon ke kamar mereka.

"Now... sleep!"

Hongbin membaringkan Taekwoon dan Taekwoon dengan patuh masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Ia tersenyum pada ibunya. Hongbin mengecup kepalanya.

Leo juga membaringkan Hakyeon dan mengecupnya.

"Mommyyyy... can i have a sister?" Tanya Hakyeon tiba-tiba.

"Yes yes yes sister! Mommmyyyyy? Pleaseee..." Taekwoon ikut duduk sambil menatap mommy nya dengan penuh harap.

Hongbin tersenyum pada Leo.

"Berdoalah.. agar kalian mempunyai adik perempuan"

"Yess mommyyyyyyyy" keduanya bersorak kegirangan dan melompat di tempat tidur.

"Ssshhh... adik kalian sudah tidur" bisik ayahnya sambil memeluk Hongbin dan mengelus perut Hongbin.

"Ssshhh!" Kedua anak itu ikut berkata ssh. Mereka lalu kembali tiduran.

"Good night daddy... good night mommy" kata Hakyeon.

Taekwoon sudah tertidur.

Hongbin dan Leo mengecup semua anak mereka dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

Hongbin menghela nafas dan ia membuka gaunnya.

Leo memeluknya dari belakang dan menggesekkan membernya ke bokong istrinya itu.

"Mmmhhh... no!"

Hongbin melepaskan diri dan berdiri di depan lemari mereka.

"Why? Aku janji aku akan lembut. Aku juga tidak ingin melukai baby kita babee.."

Leo kembali memeluknya dan mengelus perut Hongbin yang lumayan besar.

Hongbin berputar dan menghadap suaminya. Ia mencium suaminya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti bukan perempuan?"

Leo tersenyum dan mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Stop worrying that! It's not good for you"

Hongbin menghela nafas dan Leo menciumnya lembut. Leo menggendongnya ke tempat tidur dan bercinta dengannya.

"Kita bisa mencobanya lagi nanti!" Leo menyeringai pada istrinya.

Hongbin tersipu malu dan menepuk dada suaminya dengan pelan.

"So greedy!" Hongbin mencium Leo dengan lembut.

-THE END..

They'll live happily ever after...

Thank you guys for supporting me...

Love ya..


End file.
